The Drabble Confection
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: Collection of drabbles: may be influenced by the show but could be completely random. Prompts and thoughts always welcome. No slash. Many pairings. #134 - Arthur takes his revenge...in the form of conical headwear.
1. Bread

_This drabble is *drumroll* exactly one hundred words long! The prompt was 'bread' from _dreamydaydreamer_, which led us to have a conversation about not being able to drive out and buy bake-it-yourself baguettes from Tesco._

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, sitting up straight in his chair and grabbed the nearest thing he could find on the table, which turned out to be a heavy metal jug, empty. Arthur raised his hand to throw it and Merlin's instinctive magic kicked in. It left Arthur's hand and Merlin's eyes glowed gold a fraction of a second before the pewter jug transformed in mid air, hitting Merlin's shoulder as…a loaf of bread.

"What the _hell _was that?" Arthur asked, his voice dangerously low and his eyes glinting menacingly.

"Well…" Merlin began, licking his lips anxiously. He could be so stupid.

* * *

**_Comment? Prompts?_**


	2. Clan

**Prompt from dreamydaydreamer: Arthur sees Merlin talking to fairies. Confusion ensues.**

_Hope you all like - the only thing I haven't done is change the spelling of faeries. Because my gran taught me all about their legends and stuff when I was little and I'm weird in the way that I prefer the old ways of things like that. Anyway, read and enjoy! (Hopefully.)_

* * *

"Stop trying to trick me," Merlin growls at the slender, dancing figures in front of him.

"Oh, but Emrys, you are so fun to play with!" One giggles, her wings beating out a steady rhythm behind her.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes.

Merlin. _Merlin_, of all people, was talking – bargaining – with faeries. And who was Emrys?

"I'm telling you, Nereth, leave Camelot, stop trying to wreck it and don't return. And no, no, I am not going to trade something for that. And your tricks don't work either. I'm not going to let you stay here for 'just one more hour' so you can try and brain Uther again! Go, and take your clan with you."

Arthur's never heard that authority in Merlin's voice before; it's slightly scary. Finally, the faery who Arthur guesses is Nereth makes a sweeping gesture and her and her 'clan' as Merlin called them zip out of the window. Arthur straightens from his position at the crack in Merlin's bedroom door. Clearing his throat, and with all the authority he can muster, he steps into Merlin's room. The growing panic in Merlin's eyes softens him but Arthur's determined to have his fun. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

_Review?_ **Prompts?**


	3. Clan II

**_Exactly one hundred words of pure weirdness, at the request of dreamydaydreamer, "Merlin tries to fob Arthur off about the aforementioned fairies." So far I'm only getting prompts from one person and I need more! Don't stop, by the way, dreamydaydreamer, I just want more *smiles manically* *shouts to someone in distance* No, they are not scared of me! They love me! I AM NOT TAKING THOSE PILLS!_**

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting, Merlin."

"It was-well, what it was, was…" Merlin licked his lips and scratched at the nape of his neck. "A dream."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're having a dream, Arthur. Just let yourself wake up, go back to your bed and back into your mortal body."

Arthur's brain was a mess. _What the hell is he talking about? Just go along with it, Arthur. _Arthur nodded dozily, spinning round on his heels and tripping out of the room.

"They weren't even faeries! They didn't even exist!" Merlin shouted after him, and Arthur had to stop himself from laughing hysterically.

* * *

**_Thoughts? Prompts?_**


	4. Mud

_Well, I really am spoiling you! Two in one day! This is sort of a prompt from Freyaloves; I was already thinking of it but she motivated me to kind of, you know, do it._

* * *

Arthur knew letting his erratic Court Warlock take care of his children was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea right as the ten year old boy and seven year old girl ran in the doors covered in mud, disrupting the meeting.

"Mum! Uncle Merlin took us down to the lake!" The little girl enthused. Well, that would explain the mud at least - with the weather there was no wonder it was muddy around the banks. Kind of; what it didn't explain was why they got covered in it.

"He let us play in the mud!" Her son chimed in.

"Sabrina! Gareth!" Merlin's voice was heard from someone down the hall. "You can't just run off."

Giggling, the two ran back out the doors, leaving nothing but muddy footprints and an amused counsel in their wake.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Prompts?**_


	5. Music

_Three in one hour! I think it's one hour... Anyway, prompt from dreamydaydreamer (still love that name): "Merlin is good at music." Through my slightly cracked sense of humour and twisted judgement this is the result. Enjoy...if you dare..._

* * *

His fingers pluck the strings expertly and the sweet sound that comes out soothes him. He lets the melody of his favourite song carry him away, until he's playing almost like he's in a trance. At least, he is until…

"Merlin!" The prat enters the room. "Training! Knights and I are wait-ing…Are you playing the harp?"

Somewhere, a subconscious need to be sarcastic appears in Merlin's mind. "No, Arthur, I'm not, because you just barged in."

"Were you playing it before?"

"You'll never know, because you didn't knock."

Arthur's left speechless. The truth was, he'd heard Merlin outside as he'd walked up. He thought it was from some travelling musicians outside, though; him and the knights all thought that. It was beautiful, melodic, and harmonic…and he couldn't picture that with Merlin.

* * *

**Well, Arthur, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover! Or a warlock by his ears, as the case may be.**

_******Thoughts? Prompts?**_


	6. Obeyed

Prompt from dreamydaydreamer: Sorcerers attack the castle when Merlin is trying to spend time with his sort-of niece, (probably Arthur's kid) and he had JUST got her down for a nap. He is NOT impressed. Bamf!Merlin for the win! "We will have our revenge!" The men yelled. Merlin, in the process of rocking Sabrina in her cot, paused and walked over to the window. A group of sorcerers were steadily marching forward, haphazardly casting spells. Merlin really wasn't in the mood. Did they always have to do this? Even as Arthur ran out with the knights, Merlin had a plan.

"Forbærne!" The straw ignited into tall flames, spreading towards the opposition. Was there any need for more? No, but he was enjoying himself.

"Lyft sy þe inbǽlwylmac forhienanse wiðere! Ic þé wiþdrífe!" The flames blew closer, pushed by the gust Merlin had conjured, before being blown backwards by a powerful stunning spell. "Now go!" They scrambled to their feet and ran.

"How did you do that?" Arthur said incredulously.

"I'm king of all magic, they have to obey me."


	7. Books

**_Prompt from dreamydaydreamer: "Books" _****  
**

* * *

**"What the- Merlin!" Arthur exclaims as he walks in the door, the knights following behind. The room is covered in books. They're littering the bed, the door; they're even in teetering stacks on the floor. It's like an explosion in the library. Merlin looks u from his position in a chair, with his feet propped up on the table, flicking pages of a book. "Why have you covered my chambers in books?"**

Merlin stares at him in utter confusion. "Wow, you're thick. I thought you might have guessed, I mean, we do have a battle tomorrow. We need to prepare."**  
**

* * *

**Thoughts? Prompts? **


	8. Sewing

_Prompt from dreamydaydreamer - "Sewing". Here you go :)_

* * *

"Merlin! Have you mended the shirt yet?" Arthur shouts, throwing his weight against the door and steadying himself on the table. Gwaine and Elyan follow him as Merlin throws a bundle of red cloth at Arthur, and then continues making the bed. Percival stands with Leon, who says in surprise, "Can you sew, Merlin?"

"…Yes." Merlin exchanges a look with Lancelot, who grins and then returns his face back to blankness as everyone throws him curious looks.

"What was that look for?" Elyan asks, not because he suspects anything, but because he likes winding them up.

"Nothing." Merlin and Lancelot say in perfect unison.

* * *

**Thoughts? Prompts?**


	9. Captured

So,**_ the prompt from Freyaloves was "Morgana is captured" and this is the result._**

* * *

"How can you do this to me?" Morgana struggles against the bonds that Merlin's tying behind the tree.

"I think we both know why, Morgana." And then louder, "Arthur! You might want to come here!"

Arthur looks up, his eyes scanning the area where Merlin stands worryingly before they settle on Morgana, who has several loops of rope around her body. "How the hell did you do that?" The other knights look up and stare, mouths open as Merlin shrugs modestly.

"I have my ways."

"But how did-"

"Arthur, I've captured Morgana and put magic restrainers on her. We can have this talk later."

* * *

_Thoughts? Prompts?_


	10. Cleaning

_A random idea I had - the knights help Merlin muck out the stables. So, here it is!_

* * *

"I can see why you hate this so much." Gwaine grumbles as he shifts the straw into the cart.

"Be glad you don't have to do this on a weekly basis." Merlin grins, going faster than any of the knights despite their superior strength.

"How do you cope?" Elyan asks, wiping his sweating brow. "It's hot and stuffy and it stinks in here."

"Welcome to the life of His Royal Pratjesty's manservant. And it gets worse from here! Stick around, or don't, I wouldn't blame you."

"And I thought we had it bad when Arthur made us run ten laps of the field today," Leon jokes. It merits a small smile from Merlin in response.

* * *

**Thoughts? Prompts?**


	11. Captured II

_100 words! Oh yeah! This was a request from Freyaloves from a follow on from Captured._

"But seriously Merlin, how did you-"

"It doesn't matter. I caught Morgana trying to slip poison into the water skeins. Let's focus on that."

"No, I want to know."

"I don't think you do." The last comment's from Morgana, who interrupts Merlin and Arthur's growing argument.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks curiously, addressing his half sister.

"I don't think you'd like the answer, that's all."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, could you cope with the betrayal?"

Arthur's eyes narrow with confusion at around the same time Merlin's drop to the ground.

"Our friend Merlin has magic."

_Oh, Morgana! How could you? Because she's evil, that's why._

_Thoughts? Prompts?_


	12. Switched I

_Prompt from dreamydaydreamer: Arthur and Merlin switch duties for a day. Merlin gets on rather better with Arthur's paperwork than Arthur does with the stables. There will be three parts, this being the first._

"Fine." Arthur offered his hand with a glare that clearly said he wasn't as half annoyed as Merlin was about this. Arthur thought it was going to be easy, doing Merlin's chores.

Merlin was a great deal more sensible in this situation, and although he agreed, he knew Arthur wasn't going to have an easy ride, and he – acting as King tomorrow – wasn't either. But it wouldn't be as bad as the stables.

They shook hands and the deal was struck.

"You write a list of all the chores I need to do and I'll write a list of everything you need to do. Luckily it's all paperwork tomorrow so there's no actual interaction needed." Arthur grinned at Merlin and Merlin returned the gesture. They made their separate ways.

_Thoughts? Prompts?_


	13. Thirtythree I

_There will be more than one part to this, but I'm not sure how many yet. _

_I got no prompt but I found this prompt thing online and one of them was "thirty-three percent". I modified it slightly to just thirty-three._

_Enjoy!_

…

Thirty-three villagers had gone. In the past two days, sixteen women and seventeen girls had, quite simply, vanished. Arthur went out of his mind.

"We've got to find out who's doing this," Arthur had said to Merlin one night.

And that's why Merlin was locked in a cage.

It was a long story. A _very_ long story.

And as for where Arthur was, well. Merlin didn't have a clue. All he knew was that it was dark, cold, wet and he was alone, with magic restrainers on.

But still. Merlin could hope. Couldn't he?

…

Did you like? Leave a review and possibly a prompt if you want to. But only if you want to.


	14. Scars

Prompt from_ dreamydaydreamer_: Scars.

I will be carrying on with Switched and Captured and Thirty-three don't despair! I'll be putting one drabble a day up now, so if you don't get your prompt up very soon then that's why.

…...…

"There'll be a scar there tomorrow," Arthur grinned at Leon, putting the finishing touches on the bandage.

"Join the others," Leon joked, making the other knights laugh. "Where's Merlin?" And it's only then Arthur notices the absence of the Court Warlock.

"I guess he's out there, fighting." Arthur said, trying to be nonchalant about it but failing miserabley.

"He's Emrys, he can handle himself." Gwaine pointed out.

"I know, I just don't like the idea of him out there aloine. He just seems so…vulnerable."

An almighty roar filled the air and Arthur said something to himself.

"Be careful, Merlin."

…...…

_Thoughts? Prompts?_


	15. Captured III

_Sorry I haven't posted this sooner – I was at the beach all day (against my own wishes – I hate the beach) – and I got into about half an hour again, had a long shower because I had sand EVERYWHERE humanely possible and then typed this. But, on the actual beach, when I wasn't squirming in general discomfort and being forced to paddle and 'have fun', I wrote some drabbles so I have a large stock for the next few days :) Every cloud and all that :D_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / "Arthur-" Merlin starts, still frozen in his position by the tree trunk.

"Go." The voice is flat, phlegmatic, and not Arthur's. But the warlock nods anyway, backs away slowly before turning tail and running into the woods.

Morgana smirks, happy with her work.

Gwaine scowls at Arthur before sliding his sword back into his belt with a pompous sort of air, and jogging off in the direction Merlin went.

Percival frowns, looking between Morgana and Arthur, before joining Elyan in guarding the witch.

Leon takes a few hesitant steps towards Arthur, and then grabs his arm and guides him off for a talk.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Thoughts? Prompts?_


	16. Switched II

_**I don't think this is my best, but oh well! The two prompts I've received, don't worry, they will be up soon! **_

Arthur's grin faded as he took in the list of chores Merlin had prepared. His manservant's words rang in his mind. _Don't worry, it's quite an easy day today._

Easy? He had never seen a list so big. First up: polishing the armour. Well, that wasn't so bad, right?

Wrong. It – the armour – was awkward and cumbersome, and it just _refused _ to sit still long enough for him to build up a good shine.

Mucking out the stables. He walked up to the castle at the end of it and the people openly stared at their King, covered in horse dung.

Never, ever, again.

**_Thoughts and prompts? They're always welcome :)_**


	17. Thirtythree II

**Continuiation of Thirtythree. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Arthur asks, looking round at his Round Table members. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Merlin. Gwen would be at risk on this mission; for some reason only women are vanishing. Gaius is needed in Camelot and Lancelot – well, Lancelot was gone.

Two hours later, Merlin's horse stops. He frowns and nudges her, but she refuses to move.

"Horse problems, Merlin?" Gwaine grins, trotting up next to him.

"She won't move," Merlin says, leaning down over her neck and patting her reassuringly. "There's probably danger up ahead."

"And how do you know that?" Arthur cuts in.

"Look ahead."

Bandits.

* * *

_Review or a prompt?_


	18. Warlock, NOT sorcerer

_Prompt from _dreamydaydreamer_: Warlock, NOT sorcerer. This is what my warped brain came up with._

"And now you just let slip that you're a sorcerer-"

"Warlock."

Merlin's quiet but firm words stop both Arthur's yelling and pacing in their tracks as he stares incredulously at the skinny manservant in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is the term sorcerer offensive?"

"To warlocks, yes, quite a bit."

Gwaine issues a small bark of laughter and when everyone looks at him questioningly he explains, "Even now, Merlin's correcting Arthur. And yes, Arthur, it is offensive. Warlocks are born with magic and to call them sorcerers is, in fact, very offensive."

"How did you know that?"

Gwaine shrugs and grins sheepishly. "Gaius told me everything."

Merlin groans.

Arthur says, "And now you're going to tell _me _everything."

_Leave a review and a prompt if you wish :)_


	19. Nature

_Prompt from _Freyaloves_: Merlin appreciating nature. As always, my mind had to cause Merlin pain in some way so here it is…_

***

The sheer beauty of it took his breath away; the shaded grove was littered with small, purple flowers the size of his thumbnail, and the sunlight streamed in from the leaves, creating a dappled effect.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells, annoyance clear in his voice.

But Merlin doesn't hear him; all he can think of is how Freya would have loved this place. A wave of nostalgia hits him and he sways slightly. Then he spots a patch of strawberries in the center and grips his mare to keep him on his feet.

Arthur walks up beside Merlin and stops his sentence when he sees the tears in Merlin's eyes, following his gaze to the patch of strawberries. He doesn't understand, but backs away slowly, signaling to the other knights to stay away for a few minutes.

***

_Well? Did you like? Leave a review and a prompt if you like :)_


	20. Captured IV

Right, well, first, sorry that I didn't update earlier. I had friends over and much as I love them I had no chance to go on my computer even quickly to upload this pre-written chapter.

Merlin runs, not caring that his feet are snapping twigs underfoot or that he doesn't know where he's going, due to the tears obscuring his vision.

Eventually he stops, his legs bouncing and his chest feeling tight and constricted. He lets the tears fall freely, letting the warmth splash onto the moist, spongy forest floor.

He hears Gwaine shout his name, from perhaps a few hundred feet away and grips the tree trunk he was leaning against. His hand finds a small hole; his right foot a low hanging branch. And he does the one thing he can do.

He climbs.

_Well? Thoughts and a prompt?_


	21. Switched III

_Right, I've decided to be done with this 'one-a-day' thing. I will be updating at least one a day, but possibly more. Just to clear everything up._

_Here is the last *sob* part of Switched :) Enjoy_

***

Merlin was having a great time.

A lot of the duties he had to do were included in his list of daily chores; writing speeches, replying to letters, and so on.

In fact, he wasn't even worried about signing long contracts – he did plenty of the smaller ones for Arthur anyway and so had perfected his signature right down to the loop on the first 'r'. It was rather fun, actually – he had brought himself a lunch and ate it while working, determined to show Arthur he had done well.

And at four hours into the afternoon, he was done, and went to the window, just in time to see Arthur traipse back up to the castle, covered in horse dung.

***

_Well? Did you think it was a good ending?_


	22. Thirtythree III

_Right, I do actually have an excuse for the lateness of this; my gran has broken her hip and I volunteered to go round and look after her for the day, and I would have been here during the morning but my granddad did the shopping the morning and then went to this pensioner's meeting thing in the afternoon. To make up for, I'll post more than one tomorrow, okay? I mean, I have two more prompts and even more if you guys reviews…*hint hint*_

***

Somewhere in all the utter confusion Merlin's got lost, and Arthur notices first, right after the last bandit's been slain.

"Where the hell's Merlin?"

Merlin was, in fact, being lead along a path, hands tied in front of him. The remaining bandits were unusually silent, maybe nervous in the presence of Emrys. "Now, Emrys," one of them, with horribly rotting teeth had hissed, "come with us and your precious king and his friends don't get 'urt."

So Merlin had obliged, after they had shot threatening spells at Arthur, which Merlin had discreetly blocked while he was fighting four bandits simultaneously.

***

_Tense…prompts and thoughts?_


	23. Emrys

_So, here is the first of many drabbles today! I have seven more, so be looking forward to that! As always, prompts or reviews are incredibly welcome._

It was three months after Merlin was named as Court Sorcerer, and another two after he killed Morgana, and another six before things in Camelot settled down. So, in total, eleven months. And that was when Arthur got mortally confused…again.

"We are here to see Emrys," the old druid whispered, his voice rough from use and many years of hard work.

"Sorry, he doesn't live here. You can see our Court Sorcerer instead!" Arthur said, frowning confusedly from his throne. Gwen turned to the space where Merlin usually resided, but was surprised to find it empty. He had left. That was unlike him.

"You know him, Arthur Pendragon," the elderly sorcerer continued, something of a humorous twinkle in his eye, "as Merlin."

_Well? Leave me a review, I will take all prompts into consideration, and accept them all. The consideration part's just for formality, obviously._


	24. Long Story

_No idea where this came from! But, all the same, I hope you like._

Arthur draws his sword, as do the other knights, in reparation for the bandits running towards them - or rather, sorcerers, which is proved when their eyes flash gold and their swords melt. Gwaine swears, Leon frantically searches for a temporary weapon, Elyan groans, Percival moves forward and Arthur tosses his cape to the side. However, Merlin pushes through the knights, who formed a wall in front of him, as the most vulnerable member of their party.

"Em-Emrys, we are so-so sorry, for this!" one of them stuttered, bowing deep and low.

"Leave, and I shall not hold it against you." Within seconds, they're gone.

"Long story," Merlin grins nervously, turning back to the others.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And this is awesome,_

_But here's my demand,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	25. Public

_Right, this definitely isn't one of my best, but ho-hum! Prompt from _dreamydaydreamer_: "He [Merlin] disappeared to avoid being publicly noticed by the druids. More drabbles to come, people!_

"Hey, look! Druids!" Gwen points out to Merlin and the knights. They've joined Merlin on an outing to get herbs from the woods but have so far only reached the town.

"Emrys? Have you seen Emrys?"

"Who's Emrys?" Gwaine grins, shading his eyes to get a better look at the cloaked figures.

"No idea." Gwen says, eyes narrowing in thought. "Hey, Merlin, do you know who-Merlin?"

"Merlin?"

However much they look, and however hard they try, they can't find Merlin for the rest of the day. If they'd looked up a certain tree in the woods, though, they might have seen a familiar manservant anxiously hiding from the druids.

_Thoughts and/or a prompt? Did you like my little song last chapter – I thought it was rather brilliant, if I do say so myself._


	26. Warlock, NOT sorcerer II

_Right, so I only just realized I forgot to give credit to _dreamydaydreamer _for the last prompt, which was: _After magic has been returned to the land, the druids come to visit Emrys. Arthur is confused... again. _This is another one, this time being a continuation of _Warlock, NOT Sorcerer_, with the prompt of _Gaius telling Merlin everything. Maybe you could fit some ale in as well...

"Gaius! My good man!" Gwaine boomed, swinging the door open so forcefully it bounced on the wall and rebounded in his face. He opened it again, slightly less dramatically this time and scowled at the sight of Gaius chuckling, shaking a tube of some unpleasant looking, putrid yellow liquid.

"What ever is the matter, Gwaine? Are you drunk?"

"No, this concerns Merlin." Gwaine shuts the door and leans towards Gaius dramatically. "How come no one ever told me he has magic?"

Gaius froze, and then laughed nervously.

But it was a total of three hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty-six minutes before Gwaine left, with a cry of "What do you mean, he _is_ magic?" only to have a door slam in his face.

_More drabbles to come soon! For the meantime…thoughts or prompts?_


	27. Grief

_Another random prompt! I'm on a roll today! I'm not really happy with the ending but I've already re-written it over ten times._

"No!" Merlin yelled, his voice ringing out in the entire court. His eyes glowed gold and the ground began to shake. "No!"

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted, clinging onto a chair. The walls are beginning to crumble now; Merlin's pure upset caused the roof to fold in on itself. Tiles and rubble alike rained down on the knights, though none touched any of them. The wall fell down in one, great, fluid motion. Sunlight poured in but none of it affected Merlin as he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Gwaine tried to run forward but found he couldn't; the shield Merlin had cast was strong, all right. No doubt fuelled by the grief of losing Gaius.

_Thoughts or a prompt?_


	28. Dragoon

_Another random thing that came to me from nowhere – hope you enjoy! This is inspired by what I think about before I got to sleep sometimes –what Arthur would do if he found out Merlin was Dragoon._

"You? You…you killed my father? How?"

Merlin flinches, and then pauses at the last part. "How? Why not why?"

"Merlin, you're the most spineless creature I've ever seen. You'd never do anything to harm anyone purposefully. Therefore, it must have been an accident."

"You're right about the accident part – not the other one, though. Agravaine placed a charmed necklace – probably by Morgana – round his neck and anything I did as Dragoon was reversed and multiplied."

"This is excellent!"

"What?"

"If you keep going round as Dragoon…we could save so many people! Help so many!"

"Yeah, alright!"

Merlin turns his back to open the door – he really shouldn't have done that.

"I would give you a trial," Arthur says grimly, "but I'm afraid you're already dead."

_Ooh, not what you expected, eh? Chilling…*cue scary music* Tell me what you think…or leave a prompt…or both…_


	29. Noble

_Another…random…thought._

"You're actually a noble?" Everyone's –well, apart from Merlin's – jaws are hanging open.

"You're going to catch flies in your mouths if you don't shut them," Gwaine reprimands.

"But–you-noble-just-what?" Arthur finally gasps, his eyes looking at him incredulously.

"my father was a nobleman, but then he died fighting for his king."

"Is that what you've got against nobles?"

"More the fact that the king turned his penniless mother away when she pleaded with him." Merlin speaks up, not glancing up from sharpening the sword.

Cue more spluttering from Arthur. "But-how-what-but-you-ARG!"

"Gwaine told me when we first met. You remember, four dozen pickled eggs?"

_That last part is a reference to Season 3, Episode 4, Gwaine. Thoughts, or maybe a prompt?_


	30. Sweets I

_Prompt from _dreamydaydreamer_, only I can't tell you what it was exactly yet or it'll give it away._

"Good night! And Merry Christmas Eve!" His manservant grins goofily at him and Arthur can't help but grin back. His optimism is slightly infectious, and although Arthur has always given him Christmas Day off, he knows Merlin will be in tomorrow, albeit later than usual, but with some kind of humble gift and cheerful words. Well, this time Arthur had a gift he thought suitable as well.

A half-hour later, Arthur makes his way over to the windows, for a breath of fresh air. He draws back the curtains and sees Merlin's figure, just seeable in the dusky light, carrying a large paper bag in one hand.

_I'm on a roll tonight! So many updates…_

_I liked my song so much here it is again – but a slightly different version:_

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_

_I like it so much, I'm going to write the whole song with that as part of the chorus._


	31. Public II

_A lovely continuation of Public. I really am spoiling you tonight…_

_Don't worry, I shall be continuing with Captured and Thirtythree. All in due course, all in due course…_

Sleeping in a tree isn't kind to the body, as Merlin now discovers. His back aches, he has branches in his hair and leaves in his boots.

It's early, so there are only a few people in the citadel, and he smiles and waves to those he knows. And then he runs into Gwen, who immediately starts questioning him on his disappearance yesterday. But before he has time to make u an excuse, the same druids as yesterday. Merlin swears under his breath as they see him and their eyes light up. So he ignores Gwen's 'what?'s and runs like hell is on his tail.

_I'm not sure if that last part made sense – can Hell be on your tail? I don't know, but I thought it sounded quite cool._


	32. Cursed I

_Another prompt from _dreamydaydreamer_, but I can't be bothered to type the whole thing out. Basically, it was along the lines of Arthur finding everything out about Freya._

"Just an anniversary, that's all."

"What of?"

"Um-well, my…mother's birth."

"Really. It's just you seem sad."

"I'm not sad, why would you think that? I mean, it's a happy occasion, well, not for her, she's getting older, but for me-"

"Merlin. What anniversary?"

"Freya."

"And who's Freya?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh. How long have you been together?"

"She's dead. It's the anniversary of her death."

"oh…I'm-sorry, Melrin, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Coming from you, it's just too ironic, all things considered."

"Um, okay…tell me about Freya. What was she like?"

"Beautiful. She had lovely long, dark hair and really dark brown eyes. One of the nicest people I've ever met."

_So, a continuation of this will appear, in which Arthur finds out why it's ironic. Stay tuned!_


	33. Even I

_**A continuation of Grief, only under a different name – There will be at least three more parts, and when they come, I have no idea.**_

There! Merlin had found him – the cause for all this happening. Knocks came thick and fast at the door, from the concerned knights, a worried Arthur, and an agitated Gwen. But he ignored them, because he had the capacity to find this man, and give him the worst pain on earth. A completely evil, un-Merlin like smile crossed his face, and he marched over to the door and swung it open, running past the group's shouts to not 'do anything stupid!' or to 'be careful!' He was finding this man, but he wasn't killing him, oh no. He was doing much, much worse.

_**A sudden thought crossed my mind just now – I'm on author alert lists of some people, who don't even watch Merlin, and who are on there for Waterloo Road. I feel sorry for them, getting million of emails from this.**_


	34. Shipping

_**I think this will make you laugh, it did for my friend. Last update for tonight, the rest will be tomorrow.**_

"Why have you summoned me, young warlock?"

The man stops pacing and stares up at Kilgharrah. "I have bad news."

Five minutes later, Merlin walks back up to the castle, his ears still ringing to the roar of, "Never say such things in my presence!"

Well, fine, he could be like that, but he was going to find out sooner or later.

Merlin winces again, remembering how confident he was before he said it. How wrong he was. Like it wasn't that bad.

The words that now haunt him, and will forever, are, quite simply,

"People are shipping you with Uther."

_**Pure weirdness. Hopefully it made you laugh. I don't know if people are shipping him with Uther – that's plain weird, sorry if you do – but this idea wouldn't leave me alone even though I was trying to write the next chapter of another fanfic. Stupid plot-bunnies! No, no, I'm sorry, I was only joking! DON'T LEAVE ME!**_


	35. Drunk I

"Come on, Merlin!"

"My magic makes it harder for me to get drunk, and I don't think it gives a very good image if the best Knights in Camelot, the King and the Court Sorcerer get blind drunk, do you? Anyway, it'd a lot to get me under the table."

So, thirty-seven quarts of mead, seventeen quarts of cider, eight flagons of wine and a highly irritated Arthur (who had somehow got roped into paying), Merlin was blind drunk. It was somewhere around the sixth flagon of wine.

"For the love of Camelot, where is he?"

Never lose the most powerful warlock to ever live when he's blind drunk.

_**Prompt from **_**dreamydaydreamer**_**, and I kind of stole the third paragraph from the prompt, so yeah, sorry!**_

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	36. Sick

"I'm dying!" Arthur flung the covers over his head and Merlin frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Arthur."

"Get Gaius!"

Once Gaius had arrived and checked Arthur over, he caught Merlin's eye and beckoned his forward. "Merlin, do you have any guesses?"

Merlin leant forward and prodded Arthur's forehead softly with a single finger. Then he lifted u a single strand of hair before dropping it again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Arthur."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm afraid you have a case of Prattus Extremus."

Gaius intervened. "You have a common cold, Sire. Merlin, stop being nasty."

_**Prompt from **_**dreamydaydreamer**_**: Arthur gets sick! He's sure he's dying. Merlin gives a diagnosis of Prattus Extremus. Gaius gives a second opinion of the common cold.**_

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_

_**I have now made up a whole song for that. It's pretty epic.**_


	37. Shipping II

_**Prompt from me! Mistakes. I made it so it's a follow on from Shipping. Oh yeah, and…100 words!**_

* * *

"Everyone makes mistakes, Merlin." Arthur frowned at his forlorn manservant. "Why are you so especially upset about it?"

"Because it was a very big mistake I made."

"It can't be that bad, surely."

"Believe me, it is."

"Well, tell me, I want to know."

"I honestly don't think you do."

"_Mer_lin, just say it! I'm getting impatient."

"I told a dragon that people were shipping him with the very same man who was responsible for the deaths of the rest of his kind – except one - and kept him imprisoned for over a decade with no one to talk to."

* * *

_**I just had to do that. Sorry, people. And yeah, sorry, I haven't updated until now...More coming soon! Like it says on my profile page, something's gone weird and I can't upload, so I have to sneak onto the main computer instead of my own…which makes it a little harder.**_

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	38. Captured V

**Finally - the next part of Captured! May there be many more. Amen.**

* * *

"I have always been your man, not your father's," Leon says. "So do whatever you would do, and not Uther."

Arthur takes a deep, shuddering breath and nods, running his hands over his face. "Urg! This is so difficult!"

"The situation by itself or because Merlin's involved?"

Arthur gives Leon a look. "We both know that any kind of situation becomes ten times more complicated if Merlin is involved."

They both laugh but it's not long before Arthur's shoulders slump dejectedly and he mutters, "He didn't even deny it. Just looked at me. Why? Any sane person would deny it."

"Merlin's not sane, though, Sire."

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	39. Thirtythree IV

**_I have now written all of the Thirtythree's. There will be five more._**

* * *

He kicks and fights, all the way to the cage, sensing both the evil magic and sense of foreboding radiating off the thing. His magic flickers and dies, the overwhelming power that bounces around the place muffling his. A non-verbal spell causes only a spark on an empty torch.

"Our lady will be pleased," one of them chortles, "Emrys is powerless. Have you set the people free yet? You see," he adds to Merlin, "that was just a ruse to get you here."

It was all a ploy. A clever ploy, no doubt Morgana's thinking.

After a lot of struggling, Merlin's finally locked in the cage, with only himself for company.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	40. Heartfelt

**_The title makes it sound sad. Is it? Read on to find out...  
_**

* * *

"I'm trying to give you a heartfelt apology here!"

"And I'm not listening to your 'heartfelt apology'!"

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you-"

"Lied? You did worse than that. You betrayed me."

"Look, Arthur-"

"Save it, Merlin! All this time you've had magic and yet you didn't use it to kill that spider last week!"

"What?"

"I might have been able to forgive you if you had killed that spider last week. I don't care how many times you've saved my life. You didn't kill that spider. Now get out of my sight! I will tell you your fate in the morning.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	41. Art

_**Prompt from **_**dreamydaydreamer**_**: Art.**_

* * *

The thing was, in fact, the thing that Merlin didn't want to admit to himself, nor anyone else, was that he was an incredibly good artist. Not so much with paintings, like the ones that hung around the castle walls, but more with simple pencil and paper drawings. He honed his skills by doing little sketches of Aithusa, making sure not to miss any one detail. He noted how when his wings were spread, his head seemed a little smaller and when he was sleeping one eye was always slightly open, to look out for danger.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	42. Sweets II

_**Second and last part of 'Sweets'.**_

* * *

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Oh, Merlin, you shouldn't have!"

"You're too kind for your own good, Merlin."

"No one will ever be as thoughtful as you, merlin."

That's what Arthur hears as he stalks Merlin from street to street, house to house. He always knew that Merlin was a good soul, but this…Arthur's in charge of Merlin's salary, and he's always made sure he got the maximum, but even that wasn't a lot. He must have saved for weeks to afford that many sweets – enough to give one to each member of the town, and unless Arthur's mistaken, that's Merlin's intent.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	43. Fading Away

**_One more part for this - it will be up soon!_**

* * *

"For the fourth time, prat, I'm dying. There's nothing else you can do."

Arthur chokes out a few words, barely aware of the knights now kneeling a few paces away. "There must be."

"There isn't. Look, when you get back to Camelot, look under the loose floor-board in my room." He lets out a shaky breath. "There's letters – for all of – you. And a – a – book. It holds the – the key to – one of my – biggest secrets."

Arthur almost can't bear to look at his brother, who's literally fading away in his arms. Then he sees the light leave his eyes.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	44. Spirit

**_A sad, mournsome one now. Because I was in a sad mood._**

* * *

The spirit of Will. The spirit of Freya. The spirit of Balinor. The spirit of Agravaine.

Hideous, deformed, hateful and evil. Changed. Except Agravaine.

They surround him, closing in. His knees threaten to give way, and they do as the spirits start sucking the life out of him. He can't breathe. His soul's being ripped into shreds by ten-inch long, razor sharp nails.

His body's screaming in protest, but his mind's oddly calm.

Sorcery! Some part of him screams. But the rest doesn't care.

His mind's being pierced by a million tiny needles.

His flesh is burning.

But he doesn't mind.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	45. Captured VI

_**Halfway through Captured now! I've kind of strayed off the main storyline...but it goes back to it next part, don't worry!**_

* * *

He settles himself right at the top of the tree and wraps his arms around himself for warmth, shivering. The weather alternates between chilly with no breeze, and freezing with gusts that blow the biting temperature into his face. Either way, he can't win. He's always felt free in the tree tops, with the wind ruffling his hair and the birds tittering at him curiously.

"Merlin! Mer! Lin!" Gwaine howls. Merlin tenses. _Don't look up, don't look up…_Thankfully he shrugs and retreats. Merlin breathes a sigh of relief and bangs his head back against the rough bark. Tears sting his eyes again, not from the pain he feels in his head, but the hurting inside.

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	46. Draconic Persuasion

**_Don't let all the dialogue put you off! It's humourous! Or, at least, I hope so..._**

* * *

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"You're my Court Warlock, and I trust you entirely, but I'm doubting your judgment on this."

"Tough. She's my pet now."

"Merlin-"

"Emrys to you, mere mortal!"

"How many times are you going to use the whole 'Emrys' thing before you realize it doesn't work?"

"I'm keeping her!

"Mer-Emrys!"

"You cannot change my mind!"

"I can and I shall!"

"You can't and you shan't!"

"Lord Emrys, I fear you may be biased in this situation."

"King Arthur, I fear you may be a prat."

"Merlin!"

"Emrys!

"Emrys!

"Yes?"

"You can't have a dragon as a pet!"

* * *

**_Prompt from dreamydaydreamer: Merlin brings home a pet of the draconic persuasion. Arthur is not impressed._**


	47. Immortal

**_Immortal was my prompt, from a random website._**

* * *

"Come on, Merlin, enjoy a night out. Live your life!"

"I have plenty of time, Gwaine. All of eternity, in fact."

"What?"

"I'm immortal."

"You drunk?"

"No, and that's the sad reality."

"Please explain."

"I'm Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever live. I'm immortal, I will never die naturally, I will watch my friends grow old and die, but I will never do the same."

"Merlin-"

"Ask the druids. I'm their king. Some king I am."

"You're a great king, amte."

"No, no, no. I'm not. I'm useless, me. Ask anyone, they'll tell you that."

"I'll leave you to sleep it off, then."

* * *

**_Aw, poor Merlin. Even when he's telling the truth Gwaine thinks he's drunk._**

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	48. Fading Away II

**_You thought it was all going to be sad and depressing! Read on to find out if it is!_**

* * *

Arthur lets out a sob and hugs Merlin's body before carefully laying him down on the ground. He kneels, grasping his knees.

"Sire-" Leon starts, but stops abruptly when a golden mist surrounds Merlin's body.

"Forget about the book."

"Merlin!"

"Urg. Dying's weird."

"What's in the book?" Gwaine asks.

"Not what you're thinking."

Arthur says gleefully, "Good to have you back! How are you back?"

"Not my time to die."

"Destiny?"

"You're actually right for once. Maybe I am dead."

"Don't even joke about that! Letters?"

"In case I died, I wrote you all letters."

"Cheerful little soul, aren't you?"

* * *

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	49. Thirtythree V

**_WOW IT'S BEEN AGES. BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER._**

"Your majesty!" Various women and children call out, their eyes on their king. Arthur does a quick headcount. Thirty-three. A burst of joy takes over him now, realizing they've found the missing people. After a quick discussion, the horses are given to the oldest and the youngest; the others walking the few miles back to Camelot. The knights also continue on foot, walking to a cave nestled in the cliffs, a few hundred feet above them. But there's a clear track up the side, which Percival spied first. It's steeper than it looks, and soon they're all panting from exertion.

**_Hey, you just read this,_**

**_And it was awesome,  
_**

**_But I like writing,  
_**

**_So prompt me mabe?  
_**


	50. Starlight

"What are we doing here, _Mer_lin?"

"Just…shut up, prat! Go with it."

Arthur shoots Merlin a look as he's dragged to the overhang of rock. The other knights follow, amused, joining Arthur as Merlin tries to position him. The starlight gleams off his armour, and Merlin screws his eyes up for a second as it blinds him.

"Now just stay very, very still. And close your eyes!"

Arthur sighs, but closes his eyes. The knights feel strangely compelled to do the same, so they do.

And in that moment, they all see magic as it really is.

Pure and beautiful.

**_Hey, you just read this,_**

**_And it was awesome,  
_**

**_But I like writing,  
_**

**_So prompt me mabe?_**


	51. Draconic Persuasion II

_**Continuation of Draconic Persuasion. **_

"Look, Kilgharrah, I can't take her! Arthur said-"

"You are a dragon lord, and as such you have a duty to this little one. I am far too busy with Aithusa." Aithusa was currently attempting to give Kilgharrah's claw a wash in her own saliva.

"But-"

"No buts! Ideth is yours now! Goodbye, young warlock!"

Fantastic. "Right, Ideth, how are we going to get you back in?" The mossy-green dragon stared up at him with large eyes and snuggling further into his chest. She let out a sigh of content and a small flicker of fire wafted into the air.

_**There will be another part to this, and possibly another if you want one.**_

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	52. Captured VII

"Couldn't find him," Gwaine says, making everyone jump as he crashes through the shrubbery. "Sorry."

"Gwaine the hot-head," Morgana nocks. "Glad you're back. Give my hate to Merlin. Bye, dear brother."

And with that, Morgana glimmers, although water's reflecting sunlight all over her body. And then she's gone.

"No!" Arthur yells in frustration; whether it's frustration at Morgana or the whole situation nobody's quite sure. "Now merlin's gone missing in vain and Morgana's gotten away!"

"Well, let's go find Merlin then," Percival suggests.

"Solves one of the problems," Elyan grins, and the two clash swords, a symbol of their friendship.

**_Hey, you just read this,_**

**_And it was awesome,  
_**

**_But I like writing,  
_**

**_So prompt me mabe?_**


	53. Electrifying

_**By the way, I don't all mean this in a love way. You'll see why as you read.**_

The feeling that Gwen got when Arthur said her name was electrifying.

The feeling that Merlin got when he saw Freya again was electrifying.

The feeling that Gwaine got when he saw his true love was electrifying.

The feeling that Leon got when he saw Morgana was electrifying.

The feeling that Elyan got when he saw his little sister was electrifying.

The feeling that Gaius got when he saw Alice once more was electrifying.

The feeling that Uther got when he saw his wife was electrifying.

The feeling that Percival got when he saw his dying mother was electrifying.

**_Hey, you just read this,_**

**_And it was awesome,  
_**

**_But I like writing,  
_**

**_So prompt me mabe?_**


	54. I Object

_**Prompt from dreamydaydreamer: see below – don't want to give it away!**_

"Where's Gwaine?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all morning."

"He's not getting drunk, is he?"

This is the whispered conversation between Elyan and Merlin, who have developed a closer bond since the druid boy possessed the former. But there's no time to worry, for the wedding goes smoothly. At least until,

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone's heads turn to Gwaine as he drunkenly stalks into the room, cutting Geoffrey off as he said, "Does anyone obj-"

"On what grounds, Sir Knight?" Geoffrey says politely.

"The grounds that the groom is in fact…a bride! Sorry, Gwen, or, my lady, as it now may be, but you're marrying a princess."

_**Prompt: Gwaine gets drunk at Arthur's wedding and bursts in yelling "I OBJECT THAT THE GROOM IS IN FACT…A BRIDE!" I just kind of adapted it.**_

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	55. Draconic Persuasion III

_**Third part of Draconic Persuasion. **_

"Ah, good. You got rid of the dragon?"

"Y-yeah!"

"You didn't have any trouble?"

"No, Kilgharrah was happy to take her."

"I see. Well, I need you to come to the council meetings – I know you hate them, but a magical issue has arisen and ARG!" Arthur does an impressive back flip and lands on his side. He earns a glare form Merlin.

"Clotpole. Are you blind?"

'What-but-what? You said-but-ARG!"

"Kilgharrah wouldn't take her. And you must be blind, because the bed was always there and you didn't even notice it until you tripped over it."

"Merlin-"

"She's harmless!"

Maybe that wasn't the best moment for Ideth to blow the wall off.

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,  
So prompt me maybe?**_


	56. Drunk II

_Follow on for Drunk. Sorry it's been so long. And if you haven't already, answer the poll on my page!_

"Remind me never to get Merlin drunk again," Gwaine grumbles, bending to retrieve a bit of wood from the ground.

"Only if you'll do the same for me," Leon replies, straightening to look at the fields, which are currently inhabited by purple sheep and stripy cows.

"Agreed."

The two men survey the chaos around them. Purple sheep, stripy cows, an upside down house, a fence that was now scattered across the road, having displayed a lovely little tap dance for everyone's benefit last night.

And possibly the thing that was going to get Merlin murdered the most was the castle.

It was bright pink.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	57. Even II

_Poll. On page. Go answer it! Follow on for Grief. Two more parts after this._

"You are now invincible. You will only die once you reach the end of your mortal life."

The man before him looks confused. Indeed, Merlin had shoved him against a tree and let him get a close up of his gold eyes.

"It sounds good. It isn't. Believe me."

He looks down, pitying and passionless at the same time.

"Dying without dying. All of the pain, none of the pain relief. Not something I would wish on anyone. Except you.

"Murderer."

"Please-"

"No point. I can't undo the spell."

"But-"

"You killed him. You killed Gaius. You deserve it."

_Bit of BAMF!Merlin there! And it only gets better from here on…_

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	58. Even III

_Some BAMF!Merlin and some bromance in this one :)_

Merlin casts spell after spell, some causing the man to curl up in pain, and others causing him to scream to the high heavens.

It's a full hour before the knights manage to find him, standing in a secluded area of the forest, hands raised and a man yelling before him. Arthur takes five seconds to register the man's damage before striding over to Merlin and grasping his hand firmly, finally tackling him to a sitting position on the forest floor. Still, the warlock glowers at the very ground on which the other man stood.

"Don't, Merlin," Arthur says quietly. "You're worth more than him."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	59. Public III

_Third part of Public._

"There he is! Behind the cabbages!"

"Crap!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Emrys! Do not flee, your time has come!"

"Who's Emrys?"

"Merlin!"

"Merlin's Merlin!"

"He's also Emrys!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Don't believe them, prat!"

"Whus goin' on?"

"Ah, strength!"

"I still don't know who Emrys is."

"Isn't there some kind of legend about him?"

"No, no legend at all?"

"Isn't he a warlock or something?"

"Yes! That is what we're talking about!"

"No you're not! You're not talking about any –stupid carrot- legend!

"Merlin's a warlock?"

"No, Merlin's not!"

"He is the most powerful warlock to ever live!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	60. Public IV

_**Fourth and final part of Public.**_

Silence. Unbearable silence. Then:

"Druids, you are welcome here. Merlin, kindly explain."

"I am…Emrys," Merlin says grudgingly.

"Thank. God. For. That."

"What?" Merlin looks up from the apple he was giving an intense examination.

"I decided to get magic users into the court, and I wanted someone like you for Court Warlock."

"Seriously?"

"No. Get out. No!" When Merlin starts walking away. "Kidding."

"Am I going to be a lord now?"

"Yes, Lord Merlin. Maybe I'll get you some servants. And you're going to start attending feasts. You need new clothes. No more neckerchiefs."

"Oh, yippee."

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	61. Thirtythree VI

_I hope this diagram doesn't confuse you too much :P You'll see what I mean._

Even though Merlin didn't have his magic, he still managed to escape. And how he did was rather marvellous.

First he found the loosest bar he could – that in itself was a Herculean task. But once he had found it, he unknotted his neckerchief and tied it round the top, and then once round his hand.

Then he lent his back against the other side of the cage, and put all the pressure onto his left leg, which was at the bottom of the same pole/. Sure enough, it flipped out and left a gap just big enough for the scrawny manservant to fit through.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	62. Thirtythree VII

_Continuation of Thirtythree._

"Do you think that this is the place?" Gwaine asks, nervously.

"I hope so," Arthur replies grimly. "For Merlin's sake and ours. Those slopes better not have been for nothing."

Silence falls on the group as hey walk through the winding tunnels. Guffaws can be heard distantly. Then a loud crash of metal upon stone hits their ears and they all wince involuntarily. Cries such as 'He's escaped!' come through the walls.

"When they say 'he' do you think they mean Merlin?" Elyan hisses, following Arthur's example of flattening himself against the wall.

"I damn well hope so."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	63. Thirtythree VIII

_Second to last part of Thirtythree._

"Arg!" is the all too familiar cry as Merlin sends another group of guards sprawling to the ground, unconscious. At least, he hopes they're only unconscious. He pulls a torch out of a nearby holder and lights it with one word. It soon becomes apparent it's not a very good torch – it splutters and goes out after a few seconds. It's wet and sticky at the end, and to Merlin's horror he realizes it's blood.

"Merlin! How did you escape?" Arthur shouts down from the end of the passage.

"They forgot to the lock the cage, and I used this to knock them out. Which is why there's blood on it."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	64. Thirtythree IX

_Last part of Thirtythree. Tiny bit of a Disney ending here._

"I still can't believe you knocked them out. I thought you hated hurting innocent things?"

"Yeah, well, they weren't innocent, were they?" Merlin mumbles, earning a snort from Percival. Then, louder, for Arthur's benefit, "Animals, like the poor rabbits. Not humans who throw me in a cage."

"Why did they get you, exactly?" Leon asks, shifting to look round at Merlin, his face pure concern for the manservant.

"Get to Arthur, I suppose? Don't know. But we got out in the end."

They ride off, arguing amongst themselves about stuff that doesn't matter. They ride off as friends.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	65. Captured VIII

_Continuation of Captured._

"Where the hell is he?" Leon grumbles, nearly tripping over an underlying rock. "He's not anywhere round here."

"Of course he's not. He's Merlin, and I know exactly where he'll be," Arthur says confidently. "Which tree is the highest round here?"

If the knights have no clue what he's talking about – which they don't – they hide it.

"That one," Elyan answers, pointing towards Merlin's unknown place of residence.

"Right then," Arthur says, and walks over to the base. "Merlin! I know you're up there!"

For a moment, silence. Then,

"Go away!"

"Merlin, we need to talk!"

"No we don't!"

Arthur sighs.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	66. Captured IX

_Continuation of Captured. Poll. On my page. Go answer._

"How did you know he was u there?" Gwaine chirps, staring upwards.

"Because when Merlin is angry, or upset, or most likely both in this case, he finds the tallest tree he can and climbs as high as humanely possible." Then, raising his voice, he yells, "Did the warlock have a hissy fit?"

"I'm already annoyed at you, prat, saying that's to make it even wor- wait, what? How do you know I'm a warlock?"

"No one, not even you, Merlin, is stupid enough to become a sorcerer. Now, come. Down." There's cold precision focused on the last two words.

"No!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	67. Captured X

_Only two more parts to this now!_

"No? But …I…I just said, I know you're a warlock. You can't help it! I understand!"

"What you're forgetting, Prarthur, is that I may not want to talk."

"Well, I'll come up and drag you down! Prarthur?"

"A mix between prat and Arthur, Prarthur-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I am right at the top of this tree, Prathur – no, shut up! – And you are rubbish at climbing trees."

"Yes, well, we have food already, and we can easily have someone watching the tree and other's getting food, so joke's on you."

Silence. Then rustling, and,

"You're a cruel and heartless man, Arthur."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	68. Captured XI

_Second to last part of Captured. Can't believe we're this close to finishing!_

"I'm down. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Stop being such a stubborn clot-pole."

"That's my word, and I'm not being stubborn!"

Leon senses an argument, and intervenes, "Merlin's not being stubborn, but he's not being exactly co-operative, either. Sit down, everyone, and we'll sort this out."

Everyone sits, grudgingly, and Percival starts it off. "Are you a druid?"

"No. But they have their own name for me."

"Emrys?"

"Yes. How did you-"

"As far as I know, there's only one non-druid warlock."

"Who is Emrys, exactly?" Arthur finally interjects.

"The most powerful warlock to ever live."

Everyone's eyes flicker to Merlin.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	69. Captured XII

_Hopefully this should tie up any loose ends! Last part of Captured._

"So how come the magical restrainers stopped working?"

"I was using my own magic to fuel them. As I got further and further away, the connection got more and more tenuous, and finally stopped worked. I felt it snap about two hours after I left."

After finally getting on their horses – Merlin's very jittery as it picked u his feelings – and starting back to Camelot, the questioning hadn't ceased. If anything, it had worsened. They were all looking at him in a sort of new light, and it was making him slightly uneasy, but they had all accepted his magic and for one that was all that mattered.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	70. Honour

_There's a poll on my page, go check it out please? First part of the Honour trilogy._

Arthur's honour gets the best of him, and, against his better judgment, he agrees. He practically issued the challenge, after all. It's only when Merlin, Lord Emrys and Court Warlock, walks away with a small smirk he realizes what the terms are.

_Any weapon in your disposal._

Oops.

"So, you got challenged into a duel, against the most powerful warlock of all time, in which he's permitted to use his magic?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall make sure you get a good funeral, young Pendragon."

"Aren't you going to help me, Kilgharrah?"

"My loyalties come first to the dragonlord.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	71. Honour II

_**Second part of Honour.**_

"Kill me now."

"That'd be no fun. It nice, watching your pride slowly bleed out of you…"

"Yeah, along with my actual blood. You know too many pain spells."

"It's my job. I have to protect Camelot," Merlin says, suddenly appearing in Arthur's vision. "Oh, I do like revenge."

"Forbeanan!"

"Well, Arthur, what little of your pride you had left just left with that one word. Pathetic…not even a spark…"

"Where are the knights?"

"Behind us. Either laughing or worrying."

"Knights! I order you to terrorise Merlin!"

"You are cruel."

"Sorry-"

"Not to me, to your knights."

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	72. Honour III

_**Third and final part of Honour.**_

"Seriously?"

"Orders."

"Fine. I did offer."

Within two minutes, Gwaine was folating upside down in mid-air, Leon was spitting grass out of his mouth, Percival was holding a swan instead of a sword, Wlyan was picking various things sticking to the honey that covered his body, and Merlin was calmly surveying the chaos that he had caused, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I could put you in the stocks for this."

"And I could escape them with a thought."

"Stop showing off."

"Stop being an arrogant prat."

The starting of a fierce argument is stopped by Gwaine.

"I need mead!"

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	73. I Object II

_Continuation of I Object, courtesy of _dreamydaydreamer_'s prompt: Arthur tries to kill Gwaine at the reception. Gwaine runs around causing havoc. Merlin scolds them soundly._

Another crash and another vase was knocked over. Arthur's face rapidly progressed from red to purple. He looked at the knife on the table, then at Gwaine, then at the knife again. He picked the knife u and closed one eye, measuring the distance from his seat to the drunken knight. He forgot to anticipate one thing, however. Merlin.

"Arthur, put the knife down. You're being a complete idiot! Oh, and here's Gwaine. Gwaine, it's not nice to do things like this at weddings. Apologize to Arthur. Arthur, accept his apology. _Now_."

If there's one thing they didn't anticipate, it was Merlin.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	74. Sacrifice

_There's a poll. On my page. Go answer it. Now._

_This is one that'll stand on it's own, I think._

"Lancelot was just a sacrifice. Yes, he was a, _brave_ and noble man, but all the same, he was just a sacrifice for the greater good of Camelot!"

Merlin has to resist the urge to punch the man in the face. Instead, he keeps his head bowed as he thinks of several curses he could use.

"Merlin, could you possibly curse that lord over there?"

The Court Warlock's head snaps up and he grins. "Though you'd never ask, Arthur."

"Totally ridiculous, how attached the king was to that knight! I mea-"

BANG! Lord Damereth was gone.

Instead, a frog glanced round, glassy eyed with fear.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	75. Searching

_**Prompt – Searching.**_

Arthur was searching.

What for, exactly, he wasn't sure, but he'd know once he found it. Or found whom. And he would it/who. He was a Pendragon. He said it aloud and gasped. That's what he was looking for! It was in his surname, how stupid was he?

They seemed extinct around here. He was pretty sure the last one had gone several months ago.

After three hours of searching, he saw one a few metres away. He froze and then took cautious steps forwards. And then he grabs it and smiles.

Finally.

A pen.

_**Hey, you just read this,**_

_**And it was awesome,**_

_**But I like writing,**_

_**So prompt me maybe?**_


	76. Public V

_dreamydaydreamer asked me to continue Public IV with Merlin putting neckerchiefs on everyone for a week and them not being able to be taken off. Last one for today! More soon (ish!) Oh, and it's exactly one hundred words long!_

"I am not taking my neckerchief off!"

"You have to!"

"Fine."

The result of this was that for the next week, everyone in Camelot was wearing neckerchiefs, in various colours and patterns. Some were blue, some were green, some had stripes, and some had spots. Even Arthur had on. And the thing would not come off! He tried everything; he cut it, he tore it, he untied it. He even bit it.

But, much to Arthur's embarrassment, and everyone else's amusement, the King's was bright pink.

And decorated with daises.

With the words "Long live the king!" printed a million times.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	77. Butterflies

_Prompt from _dreamydaydreamer_: Butterflies. This has been stemmed from my condition, mottephobia. Google it. And yeah, I lied. One more drabble today! The rest will definitely not be until later._

"Is that a butterfly?" Arthur says, squinting at the shape illuminated by the candles in the room. Merlin looks over and yelps, dropping the belt he had in his hands.

"It's a moth!"

"Oh, alright. Why do you look so scared?"

"Moths scare me."

For a moment Arthur thinks he's heard wrong. However much he said it, Merlin wasn't a coward, or a girl, he was an extremely brave man, willing to die for him or his friends.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm scared of moths…"

"Why?" Arthur asks, completely nonplussed.

"I don't know…I just am, okay?"

"I wonder about you sometimes."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,  
So prompt me maybe!_


	78. Happy

_Drabble number 78_

_Prompt: None – this came from the dark parts of my mind_

_Warnings: Little bit of an adult theme; but the whole thing is rated T, so that should account for it._

_Summary: Merlin walks in on something he really didn't want to see._

_Set: Post season 4._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. Merlin series 5. Cannot breathe. Repeat, cannot breathe. BTW, if you haven't seen it for whatever reason, just go to youtube and type in 'Merlinschannel'. It's on there :) _

"Shouldn't you knock on the door?"

Merlin turns, grinning. His hand reaches for the handle as he says, "probably should, actually. You never-NAH!"

Merlin slams the door, dropping the two plates he was expertly balancing on his arm with a clang. He slides down the door, making a sound of distress and running his hands over his face. The knights look genuinely concerned at his behaviour.

Gwaine crouches down and says urgently, "Merlin? What happened? Are they…dead? What?"

"Worse than dead!"

"What?"

"Why? Why did I have to see that Gwaine?"

"Oh, Merlin. It's only two people being happy together."

"You weren't the one who saw it!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	79. Better Person

_Drabble number 79_

_Prompt: Used the 'Full Spectrum' from the Heart of Camelot – it gives you a randomly generated character, colour and emotion. Merlin; brown; gloomy._

_Warnings: None I think._

_Summary: Merlin feels horrible, but Arthur knows what he did is right._

_Set: Any time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I am, however, going to own the first four seasons on DVD as my gran (who I have now converted to watch Merlin XD) is buying them for me for Christmas._

_A/N: Oh. My. God. Merlin. Season 5. FANGIRL SCREAM. Amazing. Just…amazing. If you haven't seen them and you want to, there's a channel on youtube called 'Merlinschannel' and it has every single episode of Merlin on that has aired so far :D. And this next episode coming up? SPOILERS FROM NOW ON – DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MERLIN SEASON 5 YET: You know when Uther gets brought back to life? Apparently he and Merlin have a little emotional talk about a certain king. I'm not sure though…But all I could think when I saw the little 'next time' bit was "Well, Uther's not going to be happy about Gwen being Queen…"_

* * *

Merlin stared down at the brown mud and absent-mindedly traced a pattern with his fingernail. The substance felt cool and slippery on his skin and he relished the feel.

"Why so gloomy, Merlin?"

Merlin turned his head sideways to see Arthur settling himself down next to him. He tried to meet his manservant's eyes but the sharp blue irises were directed downwards.

"Merlin?"

"I've killed people. I feel horrible."

Arthur sighed. "Killing people doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a better person, for defending those who can't do it themselves."

For the first time in weeks, Merlin smiled.

* * *

Hey, you just read this,

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	80. Satin

_Drabble number 80_

_Prompt: The Full Spectrum thing again: Morgana; purple; remorseful._

_Warnings: NONE!_

_Summary: Morgana remembers a better time._

_Set: Post season 4._

_Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. The massive blown up picture on my bedroom wall of Colin Morgan is though._

_A/N: I have like a thousand of the Heart of Camelot prompts, so if I ever run out of prompts then don't worry. There'll still be drabbles._

Morgana stroked the purple material wistfully. This had once been her favourite dress; she still remembered the first time she'd ever worn it, the satin so tight and close-fitting it was like a second skin and revelling in the stares she was attracting from the low cut neckline.

Her dress sense was entirely different now – black and lace featured heavily, along with wild curls and no lipstick.

Not for the first time, Morgana felt something. Holding the beautiful dress in one hand, and fingering the skirt she was wearing with the others, she realized what it was.

Morgana was feeling remorseful.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	81. I Name Thee I

_Drabble number 81_

_Prompt: from _dreamydaydreamer_: "Arthur tries to make Merlin Court Sorcerer. Merlin keeps either passing out, running off or panicking."_

_Warnings: NONE, yet again._

_Summary: Some people are born to be famous. Others, not so much._

_Set: When Albion has arrived._

_Disclaimer: Hey, a disclaimer,_

_About this Merlin,_

_I do not own it,_

_I think you know that._

_A/N: Sorry about the awful adaptation of Call Me Maybe above. In other news, I just dropped a paperweight on my hand. Ow._

"Come on, Merlin! We haven't got all day!" Arthur says, dragging Merlin through corridors.

"I still don't know why or where I'm going," Merlin protests, trying to dig his heels in without much success.

"Well, you're being named Court Sorcerer of course!" Arthur rolls his eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

Arthur lets go of Merlin and strides over to the balcony. The citizens of Camelot are waiting. There's a muffled thump behind him and Arthur turns around to call Merlin an idiot for dropping something. Instead, all that comes out is 'Oh.'

Merlin's lying unconscious on the floor.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	82. I Name Thee II

_Drabble number 82_

_Prompt: Same as last time._

_Warnings: None, same as last time._

_Summary: Warlocks can be sneaky._

_Set: When Albion's great trial is over and sunshine and shparkles reign.  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, if it was mine, there would be lots of whump and BAMF. Two very good reasons why it's not mine._

_A/N: Second part of 'I Name Thee'. I'm actually quite enjoying this one. Am I the only one who doesn't want there to be a reveal to Arthur in series 5?_

"Come on, Merlin! We haven't got all day!"

This time, Arthur resolved to just name him in front of the court. Merlin has no clue, of course.

"I don't want to be named!"

But he's a pretty good guesser.

Arthur sighs and stomps ahead, entering the great hall through a side door. He hears footsteps behind him and the soft click of a door. He picks up the ceremonial sword and turns round to name…

Thin air.

"Oh, for the love of Camelot!" He runs towards the side door. "Merlin!"

Gaius raises an eyebrow. Gwen facepalms. Gwaine laughs.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	83. I Name Thee III

_Drabble number 83_

_Prompt: Same as the last!_

_Warnings: Same as the last!_

_Summary: A warlock's logic._

_Set: When Albion is abundant, and everything is alright with the world :D  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine! REPEAT! Merlin is not mine. I'll just go and cry now…_

_A/N: My dad just got me a chocolate bar. It's really delicious._

"These are your words," Arthur says, enunciating every syllable, "you just say them."

"I'm not good with public speaking!" Merlin squawks, flapping his arms like a chicken.

"It's not public speaking, Merlin," Arthur says incredulously. "It's reading words off a scroll!"

"It is speaking and it is public, therefore it is public speaking!" Merlin snaps, waving the scroll agitatedly.

Arthur catches the scroll before it can take his eye out. "Merlin," he says patiently. "Gwaine'll be there. Imagine you're speaking to him."

"Gwaine would pull a face and make me laugh," Merlin says plaintively.

"I am _trying_ so hard, and you're just – argh!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	84. I Name Thee IV

_Drabble number 84_

_Prompt: REFER TO LAST._

_Warnings: REFER TO LAST._

_Summary: REFER TO LAST. No, kidding. The game of cat and mouse._

_Set: When Albion has finally arrived and unicorns are decorating themselves with glitter.  
Disclaimer: Merlin, Merlin, MERLIN, MERLIN, MERlin is not mine._

_A/N: I did a smiley on my phone that was perfectly normal but on my friend's it came up as a "smiley alien with antennae"._

"You can't escape me now," Arthur says, grinning triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" Merlin challenges. He ducks under Arthur's arm, batting away the ceremonial cloak Arthur's trying to force onto him.

"No! Merlin!"

So begins a game of cat and mouse. More than once Arthur just has to secure the clasps but Merlin wriggles free, and similarly Merlin is often at the door but is blocked by Arthur.

The king finally surrenders when Merlin threatens to throw the royal crown out of the window into a dung heap.

Arthur grudgingly lets Merlin escape. For now.

But he knows he'll win. He just knows.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	85. I Name Thee V

_Drabble number 85_

_Prompt: Refer to drabble 81_

_Warnings: Slight bit of language. Inappropriate author's notes._

_Summary: Merlin steals the ceremonial sword._

_Set: When Albion is at last made and Gwaine can have all the free alcohol he wants.  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine blah blah blah._

_A/N: I sent my friend about fifty "smiley alien [faces] with antennae" and she replied with "seriously, stop it, I'll have an orgasm ;)". My response was, of course, "That was my aim darling". Oh I do love my friend._

"Bloody thing!" Arthur mutters under his breath. "How did you get lost? I gave you to Merlin and then – Merlin! Idiot!"

Arthur strides out of his chambers and down to Merlin's. He sidesteps an apologizing servant, grabs a laundry basket as a maid stumbles and accepts her thanks.

"I could always hide you in Avalon for a while…I'm sure Freya wouldn't mind…yes, I'll do that," Merlin says to himself, muffled by the door.

Merlin steps out of his room and freezes.

Arthur cocks an eyebrow.

Merlin bolts left.

Arthur follows.

Merlin wins.

Arthur returns to the castle two weeks later, holding his sword and sopping wet.

_Hey, you just read this, _

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	86. I Name Thee VI

_Drabble number 86_

_Prompt: I think you already know._

_Warnings: Snow._

_Summary: It's not his arms that do magic, Arthur._

_Set: I can't be bothered to come up with something else about Albion being joyful and happy.  
Disclaimer: Merlin and his neckerchiefs are not mine. What a surprise._

_A/N: My friend responded to the text I sent her with "We are too young for this atrocious talk! Let us move to a more appropriate topic!" I so badly wanted to point out that she started the conversation but instead I said "How did you know atrocious was my favourite word? You clever devil!"…_

…_You're really not interested in my texting/social life, are you?_

"This is stupid," Merlin announces.

"Of course you think it's stupid. You're the prisoner," Arthur grins, clapping Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin huffs and tries to cross his arms, but he can't, due to the fact that both Percival and Gwaine have him in a vice like grip.

"If restraining you is the only way you're going to come out here, then so be it. People of Camelot," he says over the balcony, "you are ga - is that snow?"

As he pauses to examine the maybe-snow, he hears a cackle.

"Stop that warlock!" Arthur yells. "And that's an order!"

_Hey, you just read this, _

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	87. I Name Thee VII

_Drabble number 87_

_Prompt: Using my amazing powers, I predict that…you already know._

_Warnings: OOC-ness for Leon. A rude word in the Author's notes._

_Summary: How does one achieve half a neckerchief?_

_Set: When Arthur is dead and Merlin is also dead and Albion has died. In case you didn't realize, that was SARCASM.  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine – if it was, I wouldn't be writing this FANfiction. It would be a book instead, called 'The various mishaps of Merlin and co.'_

_A/N: Me and my friend (the one who said the alien faces were going to give her an orgasm) were having a texting conversation about how awful my Nokia phone is and it autocorrected to 'shivux' instead of 'shitty'. I like the irony in that._

"No! I don't want to!" Leon complains, making a pleading face at Arthur.

"It's an order from your king, Leon."

"But he's an all powerful Emrys person! He'll zap me!" Leon kvetches.

"He won't zap you. You're his friend."

"But he's very protective of his neckerchief."

"We need it to bribe him with."

"Fine."

Five minutes later, Leon returns, waving a navy neckerchief triumphantly. At that exact moment, Merlin walks past…wearing a navy neckerchief.

"What?" he shrugs. "I have more than one." Then he grins at their faces. "I actually have thirty-one and a half."

Merlin walks away before either of them can ask how the half came about.

_Hey, you just read this,  
And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	88. I Name Thee VIII

_Drabble number 88_

_Prompt: Hem. Hem hem. Hem hem hem. In cough language, that spelt out 'you should already know'._

_Warnings: A very weak ending._

_Summary: Arthur realizes something pretty vital,_

_Set: When Daisy the cow is eating greener grass at last.  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. I think you have gathered that by now._

_A/N: Last part. Last part of this arc. Half rhyme. BOOM. Also, if you haven't seen the parody of _Gangnam Style _called _Eton Style_, go check it out NOW._

"Merlin, would you please come up to the balcony to be named Court Sorcerer?" Arthur asks politely. It's his last shot.

"Are you actually asking me this time? Merlin says in disbelief.

"Yes I am. Do you accept?" Arthur crosses his fingers.

"No. But you can name me without me actually being there, right?"

Arthur goes slack jawed. He can't believe he forgot that. "Y-yes. I can."

Merlin raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"You shall be named."

With that Arthur runs to the balcony, all the way yelling, "You shall!" and cackling madly.

"…Bonkers," Merlin says.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	89. Thoughts I

_Drabble number 89_

_Prompt: "Percival's thoughts on Merlin.' – from _dreamydaydreamer_._

_Warnings: Another inappropriate author's notes._

_Summary: Was training all it was cracked up to be?_

_Set: Post season 3  
Disclaimer: Merlin and Colin Morgan are not mine. I do, however, own a printed screenshot of both Bradley and Colin topless._

_A/N: My friend said my face was a fail. I said her face was an orgasm._

Percival wasn't sure what to think of Merlin. He thought Merlin was a brave, wise young man. But sometimes he did really stupid things. That particular realization came when Merlin – yet again – taunted Arthur during a training session and ended up as a human punching bag. He bore it without complaining or grumbling, and even further mocked the Regent.

"Merlin," Percival said after that training session, "why do you say stuff like that if you know you're just going to get hit more?"

"Because," was the answer, "Arthur needs to take his stress out on someone. Better me than himself."

And it was back to bravery.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	90. Thoughts II

_Drabble number 90_

_Prompt: For the prompted line for this continued version of a drabble, please refer to drabble number 89._

_Warnings: DEATH! And spoilers for 4x02 if you haven't seen it._

_Summary: Some wise people can be incredibly stupid sometimes._

_Set: During 4x02  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. I know right, what a surprise!_

_A/N: How many of you readers have seen season 5? Because I was thinking of doing some season 5 inspired stuff but not if you haven't seen it. Because it's only aired in England so far (go me!)_

Percival glanced sideways at the lanky manservant. He looked pretty awful – pale, thin, sad – but he was standing still, staring steadily forward at the flames as they burned his best friend's cape and sword. Percival frowned. It wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up – he knew that. And Merlin was always telling them not to keep things bottled up. He walked over to Arthur.

"Do you think someone incredibly wise can be incredibly stupid at the same time?"

Both their eyes slide over to Merlin, who was now comforting Gwen. Tears glistened in his own eyes but he never let them fall.

"Yes Percival. Yes I do."

_I would normally put the little prompt thing up but there's a bit of a sombre mood going on so I won't interfere._


	91. Trees

_Drabble number 91_

_Prompt: "Arthur find out about Merlin's tree habit" - _dreamydaydreamer

_Warnings: Tear-stained faces._

_Summary: Sometimes, in order to be a good friend, you just have to wait._

_Set: Any time.  
Disclaimer: Merlin's not mine. Gwaine is though :D. Kidding…_

_A/N: Why are most of my prompts only from _dreamydaydreamer_?_

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur called, brushing branches out of his face, irritated. From somewhere above he heard muffled sobbing.

"Merlin…where are you?" Arthur glanced upwards and saw a boot. "Gotcha…" he muttered triumphantly.

After a few minutes of climbing, Arthur had scaled the twenty foot tree. He settled himself on a branch next to Merlin's. "You alright?"

One look at Merlin's tear-stained face answered that.

"Sorry. Stupid thing to say." Arthur swallowed. "Why a tree?"

Merlin considered. "I was in a tree when I met Will," he finally answered. "I like trees."

Arthur shifted into a more comfortable position. He wasn't sure when Merlin would feel ready to come down.


	92. Library

_Drabble number 92_

_Prompt: "The library!" – guess who? _dreamydaydreamer_!_

_Warnings: Rubbish story._

_Summary: Geoffrey thought – knew –that Merlin was an odd one. His actions didn't help him out._

_Set: Any time.  
Disclaimer: I won Merlin in a game of betting with the BBC. As such, I am now changing it so Colin Morgan has to give me a hug more every day, Bradley's topless 24/7 and Gwaine rides on Kilgharrah._

_Sarcasm is a wonderful thing._

_A/N: I'm still in my pyjamas. It's twenty to eleven in the morning where I am._

Geoffrey wasn't sure what to think of this Merlin character. Gaius loved him as a son, which was good enough for him, but by the Gods he was strange! He once spent no less than twelve hours searching for some scroll, and had then left empty handed, only carrying a look of shiftiness on his features.

Yes, he was a strange one. In fact, he was sure the boy had once ambled in, picked up a book and dropped a flower petal onto it. Then he smiled at the same page and walked out, still gazing at the open book.

Definitely an odd one.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	93. Of Swans and Swords

_Drabble number 93_

_Prompt: "What did they do with the swan afterwards?" from _dreamydaydreamer_. From a drabble a while ago in which Percival's sword got turned into a swan._

_Warnings: The word 'deadpanned', a haughty swan and a distressed swan._

_Summary: If you love something let it go._

_Set: After the drabble in which Merlin humiliated the knights with his awesome wizardry skillz.  
Disclaimer: I own Merlin just as much as I own Ed Sheeran._

_A/N: Still no text back from my friend._

"Percival. Let it go," Arthur instructed, staring at his knight. Percival deadpanned back, still clutching the squawking swan in his arms.

"Percival, seriously. It's a swan," Merlin said, looking hopelessly at the bird."

"Fine."

Percival bent down and gently dropped 'his' swan in the river. It adjusted its feathers haughtily, tossed its head and turned back into a sword.

"Merlin!" Percival screeched indignantly. He began running after it in the river, stumbling on the occasional stone.

The sight was too much for everyone. They simultaneously burst out laughter. Percival stopped, turned and glared, before resuming his chase of the weapon.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	94. eheu!

_Drabble number 94_

_Prompt: "Merlin and archery" from _dreamydaydreamer_!_

_Warnings: Repetition. Repeat, repetition._

_Summary: Merlin finally found something he was good at._

_Set: Whenever.  
Disclaimer: I own the right to free speech. I therefore declare that I own Merlin. Lol jokes._

_A/N: I was going to say something. I actually can't remember now. Oh, and the title is Latin for 'oh dear'._

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a sword.

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a mace.

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a dagger.

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a crossbow.

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a shield.

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a rock.

"Oh dear," Arthur said, watching his manservant pick up a lance.

"Oh de –" Arthur started, but didn't end as he watched his manservant pick up a bow and arrows and hit the bull's-eye dead on.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	95. Nightmares

_Drabble number 95_

_Prompt: "Nightmares" from _4verunwritten_._

_Warnings: Not very graphic imagery._

_Summary: Everyone has nightmares._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine. What a massive surprise, considering I'm writing fanfiction._

_A/N: Thank you so much for what you said in the review _4verunwritten_! I genuinely smiled so much my mum asked if there was something wrong with my face._

_Question: What's the worst nightmare you've ever had? Mine's of a man standing in the corner of my room and staring at me all night with this creepy smile on his face. Never did anything, but just stood there. Really horrible._

Arthur had nightmares occasionally. Gwen would comfort him. They were memories of druid children slaughtered, tongues lolling and eyes unseeing.

Merlin had nightmares a lot. There was nobody to comfort him. They would range from random camps of his people upturned, ransacked, to ones of his father's dying face and the Bastet's final howl.

Merlin didn't like nightmares. Well, he supposed no one did, but his were especially horrible. And he couldn't tell anyone, because of the people involved. So he suffered in silence and took comfort in the silent presence of his lost ones.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	96. Herbs

_Drabble number 96_

_Prompt: "People try to kidnap Merlin when he's out gathering herbs for Gaius. He is not impressed." – _dreamydaydreamer_._

_Warnings: Dropped 'h's._

_Summary: Merlin really was getting sick and tired of all this kerfuffle._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: *Insert witty comment about not owning Merlin here*_

_A/N: My fingers hurt. I've been typing for two straight hours already._

"Grab 'im! 'E's manservant to the King, 'e is!" Someone yells.

Merlin straightens, momentarily forgetting the task at hand and squinting at the three men with an almost comical expression of exasperation.

"Well, you can stop right there! Because, do you know what, I am _sick_ and _tired _of people trying to kidnap me to get at the king! If you want him you can have him! Just leave me alone!"

Seeing one of them open his mouth, Merlin holds up his finger, makes a sharp "ah!" sound and glares. The man looks down, ashamed.

"Good. Now go!"

The men don't hesitate.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	97. Disbelief

_Drabble number 97_

_Prompt: "Arthur cannot believe what Merlin comes up with sometimes. However, the only other explanation is even stranger, so he puts up with it." – _dreamydaydreamer_._

_Warnings: I stole some the prompt words for part of it._

_Summary: See prompt._

_Set: Anytime after season 2  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to make something up. Umm…Merlin is not mine, I sing it to the heavens. Wow that sucked. Especially since I'm an atheist._

_A/N: Still no text from my friend. I feel lonely. Oh, and if you read the Maximum Ride series, check out _Leoni Pinapple_. She's epic. My foot's fallen asleep. I tried to move it and I couldn't. I panicked. Thought you oughta know._

"Merlin," Arthur says calmly.

"Yes, Arthur?" was the absent-minded reply.

"How exactly did I slay that dragon?"

Merlin freezes in the act of picking up a fallen goblet. Then he laughs nervously and spins to face Arthur. "I told you. You dealt it a mortal blow. It died."

"What happened to its body?" _Ha, got you this time…_

"It faded away. Magically."

"Oh, alright. How come it only took one blow to kill it."

"I don't know. I'm not an expert."

Arthur cannot believe what Merlin comes up with sometimes.

However, the only other explanation is even stranger. So he puts up with it.


	98. Calpol

_Drabble number 98_

_Prompt: "medicine", from _dreamydaydreamer_._

_Warnings: Futuristic themes. Rude summary._

_Summary: Gwaine feels awful. Merlin has a cure._

_Set: ? Anytime after season 3.  
Disclaimer: I totally own Merlin. I also own Buckingham Palace and Jason Derulo. And Calpol._

_A/N: My friend replied. She said the smiley aliens are turning her face into an orgasmic beauty. And this is exactly one hundred words long._

"I feel crap," Gwaine mumbled, opening his eyes to see Merlin at the foot of his bed, looking at him concernedly.

"As in cold? Hungover? Mortally wounded by a griffin?"

Gwaine chuckled in response, finally answering, "I'm not sure."

He sat still, obediently opening his mouth and offering his arm for his pulse to be taken. He even let Merlin look in his ears.

"I think you've got the flu. Take this," Merlin said, pulling a vial full of a pinky-red liquid from his pocket.

"This isn't one of Gaius', is it?" Gwaine asked warily.

"Nope. It's new. It's calpol!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	99. Black Eye I

_Drabble number 99_

_Prompt: "Merlin fights with a man who insults Arthur. He then has to explain why there's a thoroughly battered man in the stocks being pelted with potatoes and why he (Merlin) has a black eye._

_Warnings: Bit of language._

_Summary: Merlin's a surprisingly good puncher._

_Set: Post 4x03.  
Disclaimer: Merlin I own. Yoda I also own._

_A/N: My friend isn't replying again :( Oh well._

"I think the king's a prick," the man Merlin was currently trying to guide home slurred.

Merlin froze and straightened. "What?"

"The king! Pindrugon! Right prick, he is…" the man mumbled. A second later, Merlin's fist connected with his face.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Gwaine, there's a man down that alleyway, needs putting in the stocks. As a knight, you have the authority to do that. I don't. Please?"

"Course, mate. Why's your eye all red?"

"Got punched." Merlin shrugged. "He's worse."

Merlin sauntered off, leaving Gwaine struggling for words as he picked a battered man up and led him to the stocks.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	100. Black Eye II

_Drabble number 100_

_Prompt: I can't be bothered to type it out again. But as I forgot to mention last time, the prompt's from _dreamydaydreamer_._

_Warnings: Themes of insanity._

_Summary: Arthur isn't sure whether to believe Merlin or not._

_Set: Post 4x03.  
Disclaimer: I won Merlin just as much as I love my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. I have a crush who doesn't even look twice at me but – I'll shut up now._

_A/N: We've hit a hundred people! Woop! *Celebrates by dancing on the table* I was thinking of doing a special drabble, but then I decided NO…what else if there to say? I need to get more hair dye. I have serious roots. I mean it, there's like two inches of blonde roots and then the rest is black. Really embarrassing. Also, has anyone else seen the video for _Bangarang_ by _Skrillex_? I swear that's Santiago Cabrera (Lancelot) at the end!_

Arthur frowned as he saw his manservant cheering on the townspeople who were throwing rotten potatoes at a person in the stocks. It was usually Merlin in the stocks. He strode up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who's in the stocks and why do you have a black eye?"

"Oh. It's Thomas in the stocks," Merlin said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "And I got the black eye from him after I beat him up a bit."

Ignoring the fact that Merlin could beat people up, Arthur asked, "And why did you beat him up?"

"He called you a prick. And a Pindrugon."

"Let's go to Gaius, Merlin."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	101. Birthday I

_Drabble number 101_

_Prompt: Full Spectrum: Merlin; blue; confused._

_Warnings: None. Nada. Zero. _

_Summary: Merlin was a little oblivious sometimes._

_Set: When those with magic can live in safety, without fear of big bad Pendragon's.  
Disclaimer: The amount of Merlin that I own is equivalent to how much of the Gangnam Style dance I can do. (I looked like a retarded penguin)._

_A/N: I wrote this to Hoedown Throwdown (because I'm a Miley Cyrus fan) so if there're random words from the song thrown in here, sorry._

Merlin was confused.

Everyone was wearing blue today.

Maybe today was some kind of celebration for the colour blue.

If it was, it was just lucky that he had chosen a blue shirt that morning because no one had told him.

Arthur had been annoyingly vague about it. He had received the answer, "It's in respect of a great man whose birthday is today."

Merlin wondered whose it was. Apart from his, of course. _It would be cool to have someone with the same birth date, _he mused, _like having a twin._

Merlin spent the rest of the day trying to track this person down, wondering why people kept smiling at him and pointing at various blue articles of clothing.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	102. Birthday II

_Drabble number 102_

_Prompt: Full spectrum: Arthur; blue; relieved._

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Combined with last drabble. Arthur knew his Court Sorcerer was forgetful, but his own birthday?_

_Set: When Albion's all happy and rainbows live without fear of leprechauns.  
Disclaimer: I don't own no Merlin, no sir, no Merlin (yet)._

_A/N: My lamp smells really strongly of metal. It's kind of gross._

Arthur sighed, feeling relieved. Merlin was still happily oblivious, everyone was wearing something blue and he hadn't found out about the massive feast yet.

As it turned out, Arthur seemed to have put him a bit _too_ far off the scent when he said it was in celebration for someone's birthday. He had no doubt Merlin had forgotten about his own birthday – the Court Sorcerer was very forgetful – but when he didn't turn up for the feast and returned later that night, complaining he couldn't find the person whose birthday it was, Arthur knew it was time to tell him.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	103. Flirt

Drabble number 103

Prompt: Full Spectrum: Cenred; purple; jealousy.

Warnings: Little bit of an adult theme but hardly there – it's buried deeper than George's brass jokes that we never got to hear.

Summary: Morgause was a flirt, something that pained Cenred, though he'd never admit it.

Set: Modern day.  
Disclaimer: None of these people (apart from the older man) are mine.

A/N: My enter key's gone weird and I have to hold it down for like ten minutes before anything happens :( I found out why my friend isn't replying! She's babysitting three little kids at the cinema.

Jealousy was an emotion often felt by Cenred. He had a long-standing crush on Morgause, who was a proper flirt. Every time she loved him and left him for some other dude he got jealous. Right now, looking across the bar from where his sorrows were being drowned in too many vodka shots, he could see the short purple material of her dress, being peered down by a man older than her. She was clearly loving the attention, leaning forward as to give him a better view and leaving a hand on his thigh. She licked her lips and Cenred turned back to the alcohol.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	104. Sister

_Drabble number 104_

_Prompt: Full Spectrum: Morgana, Morgause, Random boat person who I don't know; brown; melancholy._

_Warnings: Tears._

_Summary: The bond between some sisters can never be broken._

_Set: During 4x01  
Disclaimer: __All comments, jokes, asides, rubbish, cabbages etc are of my own making and in no belong to Merlin. And likewise, Merlin is not of my own making._

_A/N: I've always wondered whether Morgause really cared about Morgana. I think she did – what do you, my lovely readers think?_

Her sister was dying. Morgana felt numb with the shock. Somehow the rigid back of the boat woman made it all so much worse. Morgause looked up into the melancholy face of her sister. "Cheer up, Morgana."

"What is there to be cheerful about?" Morgana asked with a broken, tear-stained voice.

"You'll be able to bring down Camelot, as we've always wished." Morgause ran a thumb down Morgana's cheek, wiping away a tear. "Promise me one thing, sister."

"Anything," Morgana choked.

"Remember me."

"I'd never be able to forget even if I tried."

"Thank you, sister, for making me feel loved."

_Hey, I'm actually crying,_

_And I don't like them,_

_But just writing it,_

_Make me really quite sad…_

…_That kind of died._


	105. Evil Trout

_Drabble number 105_

_Prompt: from _dreamydaydreamer_: "__I can imagine Arthur taking a dip in the lake and having difficulty retrieving it because Freya, though not mad exactly, is upset that Arthur killed her. I'm seeing reeds around ankles, bubble walls and evil trout intent on nibbling his toes to death."_

_Warnings: Slight language._

_Summary: Arthur tries to retrieve his sword from the lake _[refer to drabble 85]_. It soon becomes apparent, however, that Freya has other ideas…_

_Set: When Albion is alive, yada yada yada…  
Disclaimer: Merlin is so totally mine. MINE MINE MINE._

_Sarcasm is a beautiful thing._

_A/N: The italics is Arthur's thoughts; the bold is Freya's._

_Oh, bloody hell. Where is this sword?_

**Oh, it's him. The one who killed me. Reeds, activate.**

_Ow! What the - I swear those reeds are purposely grabbing me round the ankles._

**Oh, that's not holding him back…trout, go!**

_Ouch! OUCH OUCH OUCH! Trout biting my feet OUCH OUCH OUCH!_

**Damn it! Ha, this'll stop him.**

_A solid wall of bubbles. Intriguing. But, ultimately, dark sorcery. When I get out of this lake, I am making Merlin kill this evil sorceress._

**Oi! Well, he never will. Just like the only reason I'm not giving you a proper scare right now is because of him.**

_Oh Heavens, there's a woman in the water!_

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	106. Half a Neckerchief

_Drabble number 106_

_Prompt: "How DID the half _[refer to drabble 87]_ come about? Maybe Aithusa ate it." – dreamydaydreamer _

_Warnings: Dragon shaped holes. Well that sounds wrong._

_Summary: Aithusa knew the consequences of eating a neckerchief, and she wasn';t all too keen to experience them._

_Set: After 4x04.  
Disclaimer: Merlin do I own not._

_A/N: I have a really sore throat. I can't talk. Miserable._

"Aithusa! Aithusa!"

The white dragon looked up, a sodden neckerchief in her mouth. She could hear Merlin coming nearer and nearer, nearly upon her.

Aithusa gulped and dropped the neckerchief she had been previously chomping on.

Or, rather, half a neckerchief.

Aithusa made her decision. Dragon or no dragon, creature of the old religion, or not…she was scared.

She took a flying leap and crashed through Merlin's wall.

When Merlin arrived in his room two minutes later, it was to a sodden, chomped, half-a-neckerchief on the floor and a dragon-shaped hole in his wall, sunlight streaming in.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	107. Strange Boy

_Drabble number 107_

_Prompt: _dreamydaydreamer_ – "Geoffrey finds out about Merlin. He always knew there was something strange about that boy"._

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: It takes a lot to shock old Geoffers._

_Set: WHEN ALBION IS ALIVE  
Disclaimer: The disclaimer this time comes in the form of a puzzle: unscramble these letters to solve it. L_

_A/N: I just found out (through practical demonstration) that you can burn pasta._

"Geoffrey!" shouted a voice the librarian knew only too well.

"Yes sire?" he asked wearily.

"I need a book. A book on naming Court Sorcerers!" Arthur said frantically, staring at Geoffrey with wide, desperate eyes.

Geoffrey wandered over to a bookshelf and pulled books down seemingly at random, examining them before shaking his head and slotting them back in. "Who is to be the next Court Sorcerer, my lord?"

"Merlin."

"Always knew there was something strange about that boy…" Geoffrey muttered. He placed a book (dusty, with the title 'Naming Positions of the Royal Court') and pottered off to go and do whatever Geoffrey did all day.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	108. Not Impressed I

_Drabble number 108_

_Prompt: from _dreamydaydreamer_. I'll tell you at the end of the five drabbles ;) it would ruin the surprise otherwise…_

_Warnings: Self proclaimed dinosaur druids._

_Summary: Some things were just not acceptable._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: Own Merlin I do not._

_A/N: I managed to edit 'Live While We're Young' so it just has Niall's solo. I'm just sat here listening to it on constant reply._

"Charge!"

"Go!"

"Rawr!"

Merlin stared in shock as three druids (one who appeared to think he was a dinosaur) barged into the Round Table meeting.

Sir Immortality (a.k.a Leon) and the Sleeveless Wonder (a.k.a Percival) stood and drew their swords. The druids squeaked – well, two of them did; the other made a scared, roaring noise – and turned tail. Merlin slipped out through a back door and ran straight into them.

"Move!"

"Stand aside!"

"Raaargh!"

Merlin fell, and as he fell, his neckerchief caught on a piece of brick that had jutted out stubbornly from the wall. It ripped.

"Oh, it's on."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	109. Not Impressed II

_Drabble number 109_

_Prompt: Same as last._

_Warnings: NOOOONE._

_Summary: Some names are impressive. Some are downright terrifying._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: IDOM._

_A/N: I'm listening to 'I Need a Dollar' and my fingers are typing to the time of the piano keys being pressed._

"Oi!"

"Oh, it's the manservant from before," sneered the dinosaur-druid. Then, for good measure, he added, "RAWR."

"I'm not just a manservant," Merlin breathed. He raised his hands and with a quick thought engulfed them in a warm, slightly ticklish blue fire. "I'm Emrys."

The dinosaur-druid paled, and backed away, hands poised like claws. He reached out with his mind, speaking to the other druids. It cced Merlin too, however.

_Um, guys, the neckerchief dude's kind of Emrys…what do I do?_

**RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BERNARD!**

Merlin barely had time to ponder upon the name Bernard before dinosaur-druid/Bernard had taken off. Merlin gave chase.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	110. Not Impressed III

_**Drabble number 110**_

_**Prompt: You'll find out in two drabbles.**_

_**Warnings: NONE**_

_**Summary: The weak window was very inspiring.**_

_**Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: Merlin I own not.**_

_Really_, Merlin thought, _this is TOO easy._

The mismatched group of three renegade druids – Bernard the dinosaur, one Merlin had named as Monty for no particular reason and a woman who seemed to suit the name Fleur – trembled at the end of the corridor, right next to a window.

Merlin liked that window. He used to have to clean it but now he got the pleasure of seeing others struggling with it. There was a certain part of the glass that, if leant on too hard, made the whole window burst open. That gave him an idea.

With a yell, the group was launched out of the window into the courtyard below.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	111. Not Impressed IV

_Drabble number 111_

_Prompt: You'll find out next chapter ;)_

_Warnings: A mentally disturbed dinosaur-druid._

_Summary: It didn't feel right, but then again; it didn't feel wrong, either._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: Nearly done on this arc!_

Merlin didn't believe it.

After being turfed out of a window, into what Merlin had now discovered to be (to his utter delight) a chicken coop, Monty and Bernard had both snuck back in.

With a small pop, Monty turned into a desk. Merlin smiled, satisfied. Bernard roared in delight, and hugged one of its legs.

There was something definitely not right about that one. Merlin backed away slightly, watching Bernard as he stroked the desk leg feverishly, and then started kissing it.

Merlin debated whether to be mean to Bernard or not…it didn't feel right. But then again, it didn't feel wrong either. Oh, heck.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	112. Not Impressed V

_Drabble number 112_

_Prompt: _dreamydaydreamer _– "__renegade druids attack Camelot. Emrys is not impressed, if you could call being knocked over by one of them and getting his neckerchief ripped, terrifying them by telling them his name, turning one into a desk, launching three out of the window and turning the one who knocked him over's robes neon pink with sparkles before trussing him up from the chandelier "not impressed"."_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Merlin wasn't exactly sure what to do next._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: The last of the arc. Don't forget to review!_

Bernard hung from the chandelier upside down, chattering away to himself quite happily.

Merlin had, quite simply, tied him there for Arthur to see. He couldn't call him useless then.

The only thing he wasn't sure how to explain to Arthur was the fact that Bernard the dinosaur-druid's robes had gone from green to neon pink. With sparkles.

And that he was no longer a dinosaur-druid, but now a "FAIRY-DRUID! I'M A FAIRY-DRUID! EMRYS, LOOK, I'M A FAIRY-DRUID!"

Merlin wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Probably both.

So it was a hiccupping manservant and a fairy-druid dressed in sparkly pink that Arthur saw when he swung the door open five minutes later.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	113. hercule!

_Drabble number 113_

_Prompt: _dreamydaydreamer_: sequel to eheu! (drabble number 94)_

_Warnings: BADLY WRITTEN CRACK, BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE HUMOUR._

_Summary: Arthur was annoyed. Merlin was ruining the plot of the show._

_Set: Any time.  
Disclaimer: Merlin I do not own._

_A/N: Right…sorry about the sporadic updates: my computer has a glitch that means I can't post chapters from it. Which is annoying. But, I just discovered that using the web browsing app thing on my kindle, I can. So I'll be doing one update a day now, sometimes two. If I remember._

"What!"

Merlin looked up as Arthur advanced towards him. More like stalked, actually.

"No!" Arthur said, stabbing him in the chest with his index finger. "You're not meant to be good at this!"

"Why not?" asked Merlin, a little surprised by Arthur's reaction.

"Because you're meant to be saving our lives in secret with your secret magic and then we call you useless because we don't know about your secret magic because it's a secret, and now you've just ruined the plot of the show!"

Arthur stormed off, fuming.

Merlin shook his head and fired another arrow. "Barmy," he said.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	114. Pondering

_Drabble number 114_

_Prompt: from _ dreamydaydreamer:_: the Sleeveless Wonder thinks on his family._

_Warnings: DEPRESSINGNESS_

_Summary: Percival still thought about them sometimes._

_Set: post season 3 onwards.  
Disclaimer: I don't own MERLIN. if i did, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? (probably.)_

_A/N: sorry about any mistakes. this is being typed on my kinxle touch, and after a while when it it won't go to the place where you touched to try and correct the mistake you lose the will to live. also, sorry about no drabble yesterdy. i was at a sleepover and the internet wasn't great. I'll post another one a bit later._

__A whisper here and there; a touch of cold on a summer's night. Sometimes it felt like his family weren't really gone - maybe they were still here, watching unseen and so very proud of him.

Annabella, his sister - younger, by three years. Occasionally he thought he could hear her lilting laugh, carried in the breeze.

His mother - sometimes he'd wake up anx his armour, previously scattered on the floor, would be gathered up. Of course, that could have been Merlin.

His father - his loud guffaw echoed across an empty room every so often.

God, he missed them so much.

* * *

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	115. Bandits Anonymoua

_Drabble number 115_

_Prompt: dreamydaydreamer - "at the monthly Bandits Anonymous meeting, the newbies express a desire to ambush the king and his servant. the older, wiser, more Merlin-experienced members hasten to explain why that is NOT a good idea._

_A/N: Still on the kindle. Yippee._

__"So," said the leader, a man with a squashed face named Hrold. "Anyone feel like bashing anyone else's head in?"

One of the new members raised his arm. "Well, me Tom Dick and 'Arry really want to smashthe king and his manservants 'ead in."

"No!" everybody shouted as one.

A haunted look came into Harold's eyes. He bent down close to each of them in turn, and then said in a quiet, scary tone, "Never. Attack. Merlin. Ever."

None of the four breathed.

A shuddder convulsed through Harold's cheek. "Never. It does not end well."

Someone fainted.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	116. Snowfight

_Drabble number 116_

_Prompt: My granddad: "if you ask me, Merlin and Arthur should have had a snow fight in the first episode of series 5!"_

_Warnings: Spoilers in the little 'set' line._

_Summary: Merlin could really ace a spastic interpretive-dance-thing._

_Set: When the magic has been revealed and Arthur is not dead.  
Disclaimer: I own Merlin…box set DVDs. I got them for Christmas._

_A/N: Merry Christmas!_

…_OMG SERIES 5 THE ENDING I WAS CRYING NOOOOO OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

_On with the drabble._

"Snow," muttered Arthur; a childish grin spread across his face. Merlin was standing a little way ahead, chatting happily with Gwaine, arms wrapped around himself for warmth. He was, for the purpose of the plot of this drabble, devoid of his neckerchief.

The next thing Merlin knew, a load of ice and show had been dumped down his back. He squawked and squirmed, completely forgetting to put up his dignified court warlock act.

Merlin finally stopped his spastic interpretive-dance-thing and glared at Arthur. Loftily he said, "You don't scare Emrys."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur replied, grinning.

Merlin transported a snowdrift onto his head.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	117. Sneezing

_Drabble number 117_

_Prompt: "Merlin has a cold and can't stop sneezing, Arthur is both annoyed and worried" – Happy-nerd_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Merlin's cold was worrying Arthur's mind._

_Set: Any time when Merlin and Arthur are all bromancy :3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I own several items named Merlin (including notebooks, pencil cases and a blackberry I got for Christmas - the phone, not the fruit) but not the actual Merlin I am writing fanfiction for._

_A/N: Okay, so this is written from the perspective of Arthur's mind._

…_Yeah I know. Just…try and understand, please! _

Sneeze. Sneeze. Sneeze.

"Sorry!" Merlin yells thickly.

Sneeze.

"Oh, shut up, Merlin!"

Sneeze. Sneeze. Sneeze sneeze sneeze.

Pretend to be annoyed, Arthur.

"For heaven's sake, Merlin!"

"Sorr –" Sneeze. Sneeze sneeze.

Don't show how concerned you really are. Mask that affection, mask it!

"I hope you realize how annoying your sneezing is."

Sneeze. Deep inhalation.

"Don't. You. Are. Merlin."

"I wo" – sneeze times five – "sorry."

Hide the worry. HIDE THE WORRY. HIDE THE MOTHERFLIPPIN' WORRY!

"Idiot."

Okay, little overused, that one, but it'll do.

"I know you care really."

Oh no. You're rumbled. Abort. ABORT!

"Where are you going, Arthur?"

"Leave me alone!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	118. Thank You

_Drabble number 118_

_Prompt: None._

_Warnings: Bromance. Swearing in the A/N._

_Summary: Arthur, in the end, forgave Merlin._

_Set: Post magic reveal when Arthur didn't *spoiler for 5x13* die.  
Disclaimer: I own Merlin. As in, my new phone Merlin._

_A/N: *squeaks* I have a backlog of about twenty prompts that I still need to do, and I keep getting more every chapter! I feel a bit like Merlin does when Arthur gives him too many chores and every time he finishes one he gets two. It's a fucking awful feeling. Like you're being weighed down with too much. So you might be wondering why instead of posting a prompted drabble I'm posting this one. Basically, I have a document on my computer with all of the drabbles I need to do on it – but my computer's broken. So, this is being typed on my kindle once again, in a blank document I have stored there in case anything like this ever happens. So whenever my computer decides to start working again, I will do the normal prompts. Probably tomorrow._

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"What for?" Arthur inquired.

Merlin looked at him. "For saving me."

Arthur frowned. Considering he was the one who had locked him up in the first place, he couldn't really be thanked for releasing him.

Sensing his confusion, Merlin said, "You could have left me to rot in that place. You had the choice to kill me. Everyone wanted me dead – the lords, most of the knights – and I betrayed you. But you set me free."

As the people of Camelot rejoiced in the new laws, Merlin shed a single tear of joy.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	119. Visitor I

_Drabble number 119_

_Prompt: You'll find out at the end of however many parts to this there will be ;)_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Merlin wasn't going to stand for this._

_Set: Whenever.  
Disclaimer: Merlin I own not. YODA TALK_

_A/N: My computer started working again…yay…yippee…huzzah…every celebration under the sun… Oh yeah, and I used the word drunkard because Josh Ramsay (Marianas Trench) MY FAVOURITE EVER SINGER OF MY FAVOURITE EVER BAND used it in an interview I watched recently and he sounded so adorable saying it. If you want to search, go to their VEVO channel and watch Fallout. AMAZEBALLS_

"It was boring," mumbled Arthur, staggering into bed, obviously drunk and less obviously grateful for the help Merlin was giving him.

"How was it boring?" Merlin inquired, tossing Arthur's jacket…somewhere.

"Just after everything we've seen on our quests and the like," Arthur slurred. "I was coming round to the idea but now seeing how mundane it can be in shows like the one that visiting magician just put on, I'm not!"

Merlin froze. "Oh no you didn't!" he clicked his fingers in a zigzag for emphasis, right in the king's confused face.

"Merlin?" the drunkard asked.

"NO! DON'T SAY A WORD!" Merlin shoved his finger at Arthur's mouth dramatically. It missed and nearly soared up his noise. He stormed out and Arthur briefly wondered how much Merlin had drunk before passing out.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	120. Visitor II

_Drabble number 120_

_Prompt: It shall be available *hand flourish* tomorrow!_

_Warnings: A quote from 'Cat in the Hat' that could be incorrect. Ironic use of '#yolo'_

_Summary: Merlin was very good at twitter slang, it would appear._

_Set: Whenever.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOUGHT._

_A/N: I…don't know, okay? I can't write crack, and this is the result._

"Arthur! Arthur look! LOOK AT ME!"

Arthur's jaw dropped as he walked into his chambers. Merlin was dancing around on his table, fireworks of orange and blue and green and violet assaulting his eyes along with a private raincloud, reserved – apparently – for his pillow.

"Merlin, what…?"

"IT'S FUN TO HAVE FUN, BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW HOW!" Merlin cackled madly and jumped of the table, landing neatly on two feet, flames dancing in his palms.

A thunderstorm started over their heads.

"This is incredible…" said Arthur, awestruck.

"SEE! MAGIC IS TOTES AMAZING!" shrieked Merlin.

"You could get arrested and killed for this, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged and fled, yelling over his shoulder, "Hashtag yolo!"

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	121. Visitor III

_Drabble number 121_

_Prompt: "__Another kingdom visits with a trickster (a bit like Trickler) to entertain them with magic. Arthur finds it boring after everything he's seen and... well, Merlin had to stand up for his ideals that magic could be exciting, right? Cue Arthur the Gobsmacked, Merlin the Magic Bamf and (Visiting magician) the Emrys Fanboy." - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: Bad. Bad. BAD HUMOUR._

_Summary: Merlin drew the line somewhere._

_Set: Same as last time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I was thinking of posting two tomorrow. One following the normal prompt I've allocated to that day, and then one based on the song 'Truth Or Dare' by Marianas Trench. I think it fits really well with my brain's plot bunnies._

_And now, this drabble: whaaaaaaat. That is my only thought._

"Emrys Emrys Emrys!" squeaked the visiting magician.

Merlin turned and gulped. Uh-oh. Not only was he now attracting women (apparently everyone had found out about his slight display of insanity earlier) like moths to a flame, but he now apparently had a fanboy leeched onto him as well.

A rather pathetic, over-zealous, egotistical fanboy at that. Fantastic. Bloody fabulous.

"Yes?" Merlin asked, turning, and it was all he could do to not make it a growl.

"Can you sign my cloak?"

Merlin stared for a while, completely nonplussed.

Then he responded the only way he knew.

With Internet slang.

"GO HOME FANBOY. YOU'RE DRUNK."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	122. Magic Day

_Drabble number 122_

_Prompt: "__One day every year, magic runs rampant in Camelot. Mischievous, hilarious, helpful, sympathetic- from dawn to dusk, there's no escaping it. It bears the trace of only one magic user and only happens once a year, never any other day. Then again, any other day isn't Merlin's birthday." - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: The 'magic day' always occured on Merlin's birthday. Coincidentally, of course._

_Set: WHEN ARTHUR DIDN'T DIE *huffs*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, would I be writing fanfiction?_

_A/N: Sorry this is so late. I woke up at half three in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep until six and then woke up again at ten._

When Merlin became court sorcerer and magic was freed, the mystery was solved.

The mystery of the 'magic day', as it had been dubbed by locals.

It only happened once a year. 'Coincidentally' on Merlin's birthday.

It was mischievous – a young woman might find her laundry chasing a dog down the streets of Camelot.

It was hilarious – a mocking knight would suddenly be upended in a pigsty.

It was helpful – an elderly man trying to reach a shelf with gnarled fingers would find the objecty floating down to him.

It was sympathetic – a child being teased by his peers might look up and see the very same kids covered in mud, blinking confusedly.

And it went on from dawn to dusk.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	123. Truth or Dare

_Drabble number 123_

_Prompt: None. Based on Marianas Trench's song "Truth or Dare'._

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Merlin couldn't resist the enchantment, however much he wanted to._

_Set: Whenever.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or the song._

_A/N: Oops. Even with this tiny segment of the song, it's 208 words. Oh well! You don't mind, do you?_

_If you haven't heard the song, I recommend you go listen now. It's bloody brilliant. I love it and I was listening to it on constant replay all this week._

_**It's as easy as one two three**_

Magic came easily to Merlin. Before he could count one two three out loud, he could move things with a flash of his eyes.

_**Do you see what I do?**_

He wondered sometimes; could the druids see magic the way he could: a bright gold web, all interlinked within itself? Now was not the time to be pondering upon such things, however.

_**Truth or dare, yes I double dare you**_

The enchantment's voice was almost daring him to do this. The only problem was he didn't know what 'this' was.

_**What do you mean, now I think I got it**_

Merlin started to question the statement sent to him; then suddenly, he understood.

_**One last breath and just spin the bottle now**_

He took a deep breath and spun the empty ale bottle.

_**You know you don't need to be so worried**_

Arthur's eyes met his as the bottle stopped, pointing steadily at him. Don't be worried, Arthur, Merlin wanted to say.

_**Even though below I'm still thinking 'bout it**_

Maybe I can break free of this enchantment. Maybe I won't have to kill you, and whoever else the bottle lands on.

He couldn't.

Arthur slumped and hit the floor. Dead.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	124. Mary Sue

_Drabble number 124_

_Prompt: __"__Gwen meets a rabid Mary Sue straight out of a bad __fan fiction__. She's Merlin's "beeotifull raven haired sister called Rav'en Allaleia Saphia whose the real Emyrs and doesn't have blue eyes, she has SAFIRE ORBS which turn BURNISHED OCHRE when she uses her superpowerful magic and is DESTINED to be in love w/Arthur." At least, that's what she claims. Gwen frying pan ex-Sue.__" - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Some Mary Sue's deserve nothing better than a good old whack round the head._

_Set: Post season 4 onwards.  
Disclaimer: I own nought._

_A/N: Happy New Year's Eve, guys. Woo. I don't feel well. Hope you like the drabble._

"Hello," Gwen said politely. "Who are you?"

The girl in front of her tossed her head. "I'm Rav'en Allaleia Saphia. I'm Merlin's beeotiful sister, and I'm the real Emrys."

Gwen blinked. "Well, I can see the resemblance. Black hair, blue eyes..."

Rav'en Allaleia Saphia stamped her foot. "Actually, I have SAPHIRE ORBS. They turn a BURNISHED OCHRE when I use my super powerful magic!"

"Anything else?" Gwen inquired.

"I'm _destined _to be in love with Arthur."

Rav'en Allaleia Saphia awoke three hours later. As she sat up, she had a hazy memory of the queen whacking her over the head with a frying pan.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	125. Candles

_Drabble number 125_

_Prompt: __"__Um... candles. Merlin looks at candles and thinks of strawberries, and the rain doesn't stop for three days.__" - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: NONE._

_Summary: Some things were better ignored._

_Set: between 2x09 and 2x10.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: This is a really short one – it's only 75 words long but I felt that it ended really nicely there and I didn't want to drag it out. Happy New Year's Day! :3_

"Light the candles, Merlin," Arthur said absentmindedly.

Merlin's throat tightened as his gaze fell on the candles. "Certainly, sire," he said stiffly, forcing himself to move towards the blocks of wax.

Robotically, he picked them up and used the already roaring fire to light them.

His mind flickered to strawberries.

Merlin sprinted out, leaving Arthur to set the fallen candle right.

The rain pounded against the stone walls of the castle for three days straight.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	126. Flyiing Carpet

_Drabble number 126_

_Prompt: __"__Merlin changes Arthur's carpet to a flying carpet.__" - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Modern AU, in which Merlin makes a carpet fly._

_Set: Modern day.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, yada yada yada._

_A/N: Hope you like this one, guys. Thanks to everyone, especially dreamydaydreamer who reviews every chapter._

"Just think of all the adventures we can have!"

Arthur wasn't convinced.

He considered himself an easy going bloke. When he'd discovered his best friend and roomate could do magic, like he was some kind of young Dumbledore, he'd kept his cool. Well, mostly.

But this really pushed him to his limits of sanity.

"Jesus, Merlin, why can't you just let carpets be?"

Merlin wasn't listening. "I'll be Aladdin. You can be Jasmin!"

Ignoring Arthur's rightfully indignant "Hey!", Merlin grabbed the square rug he'd enchanted to bloody _fly _of all things and grabbed Arthur enthusiastically. "Allons-y!" He yelled.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch all that Doctor Who last night," Arthur muttered.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	127. Drunkard

_Drabble number 127_  
_Prompt: "Gwaine is not a drunkard. He just likes to drink, and it sometimes spirals, but he really can go without it. By now, however, it's an image, and people really don't like images to change." – dreamydaydreamer_  
_Warnings: None._  
_Summary: Even Merlin was guilty of labelling, though he didn't know how much it hurt the knight._  
_Set: Post season 3.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own creations.  
A/N: I have so many prompts that I've got backlogged on, guys, and this has been on hiatus for a while because I've been trying to figure out a way to sort it out, and I have it: I'll only be asking for prompts every other drabble, because otherwise I get behind and can't keep up with all the prompts. Nice to be back writing drabbles though :3_

"You need to stop getting drunk so often, Gwaine," Merlin said carelessly, flinging the comment at the knight like it was nothing. Okay, maybe to Merlin it was, but to Gwaine it stung.

He wanted to say, "I'm not a drunkard, you know. I just like getting drunk every now and then, getting into the odd gamble. It might spiral occasionally, but I'm not a drunkard."

But he doesn't, because by now it's a label, an image, and people don't like labels or images to change.


	128. Three Days

_Drabble number 128_

_Prompt: "Freya gets a corporal form and can leave the lake for three days each month. It isn't the perfect solution, but it still makes Merlin pass out" - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: None_

_Summary: As shocked as Arthur was, Merlin was more._

_Set: Post season 4.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, yada yada_

_A/N: Accepting prompts on this one. Y'know, I managed to get my gran into Merlin and she's just finished series 2. We watched 2x09 together, and at the end when I was fighting to keep my tears down, she turns to me and says, "I quite like that Freya girl. Think she and Merlin were good together."_

"Sorry to interrupt," Arthur turned around to see a rather pretty girl, who looked rather lost.

"Not at all," he said politely.

"Could you tell me where Merlin lives, your majesty?"

Arthur directed her to the correct place, and then asked, "Just out of curiosity – why?"

"I can only come back for three days every month and I like spending them with Merlin," was her reply. She had skipped off before Arthur could ask what she meant by 'back'.

Five minutes later, there was a large explosion in the physician's quarters. When later questioned, Merlin would sheepishly admit that he had dropped a rather volatile substance on the floor and had picked the girl up his arms, completely ignoring the smoke. And had then fainted.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	129. Whippersnapper

_Drabble number 129_  
_Prompt: "The Golden Age of Albion has begun and everything is brilliant. Except one old man in a village is less than happy. "That's the young whippersnapper who nearly squashed me with a bloody great tree!"" – dreamydaydreamer_  
_Warnings: None._  
_Summary: The residents of Ealdor celebrated in their own way._  
_Set: Post season 4, I guess. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creativity._

When the news was announced by a beaming Leon on horseback, everyone in Ealdor celebrated in their own way.

Hunith, sobbing happy tears, pulled everyone surrounding her into a bear hug.

The children, caught up in the happy atmosphere, although they didn't know why they were meant to be celebrating exactly, danced and cheered and jabbered questions at the cloaked knights.

Old Man Simmons came out briefly to inquire what was going on. He was less than pleased, and snapped to Leon when he was told the name of the new Court Sorcerer, "That's the young whippersnapper who nearly squashed me with a bloody great tree!"

Leon made a mental note to ask Merlin about that when they got back to Camelot.


	130. Berries

_Drabble number 130_

_Prompt:__ "__Arthur asks Merlin where he could find a strawberry patch to take Gwen berry picking. He wasn't expecting to be hit in the face with a mop as Merlin stormed off."_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Arthur inquires after something that is, to him, totally innocent. Merlin's mop thinks otherwise._

_Set: Post season 3._

_Disclaimer: Does anyone read these things? I could probably be waffling on about unicorns and monkeys and no one would give one. But if there are any lawyers reading, I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: Lots of Freylin prompts lately :D A couple of drabbles ago, Katerina Riley requested that I expand on it and make it into a oneshot, so if you liked the drabble, then that'll be posted fairly soon – it's in the process of being written._

"Merlin?" Arthur glanced up thoughtfully at his servant, who was attacking the floors with a mop.

"Hmm?" Merlin replied absentmindedly, brain on autopilot. He carried on scrubbing. There was a bit of dirt on the stone that was not coming off. _Damn you…_

"I was thinking of taking Gwen berry picking; she mentioned how she never got the time to do it anymore the other day. Do you know of any good strawberry patches round here?"

Merlin froze, then inhaled sharply. He gave the mop a vicious push and eradicated the smudge of mud.

"Well?" The next thing Arthur knew, he could taste mop and dirt and Merlin was storming to the door, accidently walking straight into it before marching out.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	131. Old Shoes

_Drabble number 131_

_Prompt: "__Kilgharrah persuades Aithusa and Ideth to eat Uther's old shoes. Because he's fabulous and he can." - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Leather was surprisingly tasty._

_Set: anytime when all three dragons exist._

_Disclaimer: IDOM (BIWID)_

_A/N: In case you don't remember, Ideth is my made-up dragon. She's younger then both Kilgharrah and Aithusa._

"Come on," Kilgharrah cooed. "Leather's very tasty, you know…"

The two dragons looked at each other and shrugged. Aithusa was the first to tentatively nibble at the late king's shoes.

Ideth soon followed her example and before long the two were gobbling shoes down like there was no tomorrow.

Huh. Maybe Kilgharrah's words had been truer than he thought.

"Kilgharrah, have you—" Merlin walked in and paused mid-sentence. Then, pointing at the two dragons, he said remarkably calmly, "Why are they eating uther's old shoes?"

"Because I told them to."

"Why did you tell them to?" a nonplussed Merlin asked.

The dragon regarded Merlin with a haughty look. "BECAUSE, young warlock, I'm FABULOUS and I can."

And that was that.


	132. Anonymous Letter

_Drabble number 132_

_Prompt: "Arthur receives a letter from an unknown sorcerer/sender, explaining how to spot the signs of betrayal." – Click96_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Read the prompt._

_Set: Post season 3.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin._

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in 3 years, despite saying I was going to update everyday. My granddad had a heart attack and then school started so this was the first opportunity I got to update in ages._

_In other news, my school is going to see 'The Tempest' at the Globe on May 2__nd__…and guess who's playing Ariel?_

_THAT'S RIGHT ONLY COLIN FREAKING MORGAN OMG I CAN'T ASDFGHJKL_

_Yeah. I'm a little excited about that._

"Merlin?" Arthur said absent-mindedly, scanning a letter before him.

"Yes, prat?"

Arthur either didn't hear the insult or didn't register it – in any case, he made no retaliation, and said in much the same tone, "I have a letter."

"Well, yes Arthur, I can see that."

"An anonymous letter." Merlin stared at Arthur blankly. "About how to spot the signs of betrayal." Arthur frowned at the parchment and then tossed it to Merlin with a flick of his wrist.

Merlin glanced down at the black ink. The title was indeed, 'How to Spot the Signs of Betrayal'. It continued: 'Number 1 – the smirks. Seriously, did you not notice the smirks?!'

Merlin crammed his fist into his mouth to stop his laughter.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	133. Uniform I

_Drabble number 133_

_Prompt: You'll see next time – it would ruin what happens ;)_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: There was something different about the king today._

_Set: WHEN ALBION IS ALIVE BUT OH WAIT THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN NOW.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin. Etc._

_A/N: Still majorly hyped about the whole seeing Colin live thing. _

"You asked me to do something with it!"

The townsfolk stared in surprise as their king chased the Court Warlock into the courtyard, both tripping on a loose stone – really, that ought to have been fixed by now, someone could break their neck and that wasn't even _mentioning _the children – and landing on their backside and face, respectively.

But there was something different about the king today – what was it? A new shirt? No, they'd seen that one before. A new haircut? No…but it was something to do with the hair. Ah – that was it! Arthur Pendragon's hair was bright pink.


	134. Uniform II

_Drabble number 134_

_Prompt: "Merlin has an official court sorcerer uniform. In retrospect, he should have left Arthur's hair its usual colour the day Arthur decided it was necessary. "How do you feel about cones?"" - dreamydaydreamer_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Arthur thinks up the perfect punishment._

_Set: Same as the last time.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin's._

_A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOON_

From his position on the floor, Arthur spotted a conical hat made of hard felt that had been left out, faded to a light blue in the sun. He grinned evilly.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and groaned, rubbing his nose. He let his neck fall back forward and answered with a muffled, "Whaaaaaaat?"

"How do you feel about cones?"

"What?" Merlin looked up, groaned and with a sense of finality, "Is there anything I can do to persuade you otherwise?"

"Nope." Arthur placed the item on his head. It was slightly too big and pushed his floppy black hair over his eyes. "Hope you like the new uniform."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	135. Blind Eye

_Drabble number 135_  
_Prompt: "__Geoffrey is very glad that people know about Merlin's magic now. It saves him from having to turn a blind eye every time Gaius gives a lecture about proper use of magic. While he appreciates the whole saving-the-monarchy deal Merlin has going, walls are thin in Camelot.__" – dreamydaydreamer_  
_Warnings: None._  
_Summary: Walls can be thin, and neighbours should really pay heed to this once in a while._  
_Set: Post 4x03 sometime in a kind of AU. _  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin, except for OH WAIT NOTHING._

"I'm very glad about this whole revealed business, you know," Geoffrey informed Arthur at a feast. Merlin, sitting on the other side of Arthur (Gwen wasn't feeling well and had retired for the night), leant forward so he could catch the conversation. It was about him, after all.

"Oh?" Arthur said politely, although he too was slightly intrigued as to what was going to be said.

"Yes, very. I mean, I do appreciate this whole saving-the-monarchy thing that Merlin used to do, but nearly every week Gaius would lecture him on the proper use of magic." Geoffrey sighed. "Saves me from having to turn a blind eye anymore. Walls are thin in Camelot, your majesty, walls are thin."


	136. Gangnam Style

_Drabble number 136_

_Prompt: "Have you maybe thought about putting in gangnam style or something. Arthurs like wtd (what the duck) and thinks everyone is under an evil spell" – Doglover200_

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Gangnam Style comes to Camelot._

_Set: Anytime.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I'll be honest with you, this isn't one of my best. I wasn't sure how to write this and in the end just kind of charged into it head on. But I hope you enjoy anyway. And just out of interest, have any of you heard PSY's new song Gentleman?_

There was a new craze sweeping Camelot. It was infectious, but also dangerous.

People were spending so long practicing this fad that they were passing out or dropping dead from sheer exhaustion.

Arthur was actually pretty scared of this. He thought that maybe everyone was under some kind of dark enchantment. Thankfully Merlin had managed to evade its clutches and was sane like him.

Gwaine…well, no one was sure about Gwaine. He was yelling, "EYYYYYYYYYYYYY SEXY LADY!" at the top of his lungs, but this was Gwaine they were talking about.

Arthur didn't know what the duck to do.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	137. Echo

_Drabble number 137_

_Prompt: "Echo"._

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: She was still here – just a mere echo._

_Set: Anytime post 2x09.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I'm very sorry about the massive gap between this update and the last. I won't bore you with excuses but life hasn't been fantastic recently – there's been a lot of stress and upheaval. Nonetheless, I will be attempting to get back into the swing of things and update every day once more. However, this won't always be possible so please appreciate that. Also, I have exams starting the day after tomorrow so I'm very stressed but I will probably be updating regardless. All that said and done, please enjoy the drabble._

She was here. Small everyday items would remind him of her and it would seem like she was really, actually here.

A bowl of strawberries; a candle wedged into its holder, the job made harder by the added bulk of the dried wax. Torn fabric of a scarlet dress; once, the roar of pain from the cook's cat as she tried to steal a fish and got bopped on the head for her troubles.

Each thing twisted at his heart painfully and each time he dared think of her, dared breathe his name, he had to remember - it was just an echo.


	138. Betrayal

_Drabble number 138_

_Prompt: "Betrayal"._

_Warnings: Bit of gore. Not much._

_Summary: Merlin, like Arthur, was stabbed in the back._

_Set: Anytime, I guess.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I have exams tomorrow and I haven't done any revision. I've wasted my time by writing fanfiction and watching YouTube videos. I should probably do some French now…_

Merlin had a strange dream last night. He dreamt that he had told Arthur of his magic, and Arthur had been completely fine with it. In fact, he had been pleased, and sent Merlin for quills, ink and parchment to organise a celebration.

Merlin was only a couple of steps away, a broad smile on his face, when he felt it. A cold, clean, slicing sting in his back. The smile froze in place. Merlin dropped to his knees. He looked down to see the sharp end of a blood-stained sword sticking out of his midrift.

"Guess now you know how it feels," Arthur whispered in his ear, "to be stabbed in the back."

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


	139. Roses

_Drabble number 139_

_Prompt: "Roses"._

_Warnings: None._

_Summary: Merlin set Arthur straight._

_Set: Post 2x09.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I would just like to take a moment to wish a painful, slow, tortuous death upon whoever came up with the concept of 'exams'._

"Roses…" Arthur said absent-mindedly.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Merlin inquired, turning around and nearly spilling a basket of candles over the floor. He righted it just in time.

"Roses," Arthur said simply. He crossed the room to his desk and sat down, sighing heavily. He looked up at Merlin again. "Why do we give roses as a symbol of affection, Merlin?"

"I don't know, Arthur," Merlin chuckled, "personally, I prefer strawberries."

"But it's just that they're beautiful for maybe three days, then they die. And they're thorny. What does that say about your love?"

"That it's prickly and thorny and going to die soon," Merlin said briskly, leaving the room before Arthur could probe him further.


	140. Resolution

_Drabble number 140_

_Prompt: "Resolution"._

_Warnings: Some accidental innuendo (including the summary)._

_Summary: Arthur resolved Merlin's little problem._

_Set: Anytime.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, do you think I would be bothering to write about how to carry out a fractional distillation in my Chemistry exam?_

_A/N: So I was halfway through writing this (when I should have been revising for the FOUR FREAKING EXAMS I HAVE TOMORROW) when I realised how awkwardly sexual it was sounding. Ignore that (if possible). I'm off to do some German revision._

"We'll fix all this, Merlin." The man shook his head slowly, every movement sending a tsunami of pain jolting through him.

"Everything will all be fine," Arthur said, although his arms that supported his friend trembled.

"It's too deep, Arthur. It will never come out cleanly."

Arthur shook his head stubbornly. "I'm going to get it out. It might hurt but it'll all be fine." Arthur prepared himself, holding his hands as steady as he could over the offending item.

"No! Arthur, don't!" Against Merlin's wishes, Arthur pulled out the splinter.

_Hey, you just read this,_

_And it was awesome,_

_But I like writing,_

_So prompt me maybe?_


End file.
